


冰雪暖阳

by mrscy07



Series: 糕饼店 [7]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscy07/pseuds/mrscy07
Summary: 糕带孩子设定年龄差两岁设定疑似双向暗恋设定
Series: 糕饼店 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477322
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“怎么回事。怎么还没到啊！”老黎看了一眼包间里的人，这个包间开了三桌，只坐了不到两桌的人。立刻撂起电话一个个打。“给我喊一下，都在哪儿呢！”

“老婆。老婆带来啊。我老婆儿子都在啊，害羞啥！”

“诶。媳妇儿孩子都带来，不是早就说了吗。麻溜的！”

打了十几分钟，人陆陆续续总算来了。

“哎哟，这不是我们小雪吗？”穿着小花裙子扎着双马尾的小姑娘冲了进来。老黎直接抱起小姑娘。“看看，我们球队唯一的公主，多漂亮！”大家一看都围了过来。

“叫伯伯好。”小姑娘身后一身西装革履戴着眼镜的男士摸了摸小姑娘的脸颊。

“小黎伯伯好！”

“小雪好。真的越来越漂亮了。伯伯家有哥哥，给伯伯当儿媳妇儿好不好啊。”一个半大的男孩子走过来对着小姑娘吐了吐舌头。

“不好！”小姑娘伸手要西装男抱，在场的人都被小姑娘逗笑了。纷纷来帮自家儿子求亲，小姑娘笑着躲进西装男的肩窝，嘴角都是甜甜的笑。

等了一阵子陆陆续续来了很多人，包间里有K歌设备，还在等的人就点起了歌，唱了几首活跃一下气氛。这些人彼此认识最少也有十二三年，都是熟到不能再熟的朋友了。平日里还经常有些来往，三两下就聊到了一起。家属们也相识，甚至有些都已经是闺蜜了。

“可以落座了吧。还差谁啊。”

“肖冰还没来啊。”

“肖冰是谁？”有个稍微年轻一点的人问隔壁稍长一点的。

“肖冰啊，我们球队的元老了，你来的时候他都退隐好多年了。咱们球队的名宿！”

“哈哈哈哈哈，神tm名宿！不过真没有肖冰，还成不了这个局。头功啊！”

“除了我们，最后见过他的就是小高了吧。瀚宇！”高瀚宇正在给跑了满身是汗的女儿整理衣服。听到有人叫他，抬头应了一声：“啊，是啊。”

“肖冰不用等他，他外派到江苏被我捞回来的，下午的飞机，还没那么快呢。”老黎站出来说明，“还有谁没到啊。”旁人说了几个名字，“等等他们。等他们都到齐了咱们就上桌。”

“今天讲好啊。各位弟妹，车子你们开啊，孩子得你们照顾！我们这球队成立二十周年，不醉不归！”

再等了十几分钟人也差不多到齐了，就都纷纷落座。老黎看见在旁边跑的小姑娘一把逮着。“小雪啊，今天跟哥哥坐好不好。”

“爸爸爸爸！”小雪伸着手找爸爸。老黎的爱人走过来打了老黎一下：“这么大的了没正行，来伯母抱。”小雪乖乖的趴在老黎爱人的怀里。“小雪要和谁坐啊，我们就给小雪安排！”小雪笑着看着了看黎嫂准备开口的时候。门外传来一个浑厚而有磁性的声音：“对不起各位，我来晚了。”

“肖冰！”老黎越过人群张开双臂拥抱了来人。“好久不见啊！”

“路上有点堵，来晚了来晚了。”

老黎揽着季肖冰对着在场的人说：“肖冰在外面公干，我和他说，组织需要你！”

“义不容辞义不容辞！”

“人都到齐了，坐坐坐。小雪啊，跟哥哥坐吗？”老黎喊着小雪，小雪两个眼睛直勾勾的看着季肖冰。当季肖冰走到她面前的时候，“妈妈！”

“哦哟，小雪真是你们家的儿媳妇儿啊，妈都喊上了啊。”黎嫂笑着把小雪正了过来，“再叫一声。”小雪身子被正了过来，但是头还转着，眼睛盯着季肖冰不放，季肖冰不认识这个孩子，毕竟球队里有很多人他也不认识，也就没在意那孩子的眼神。

小雪的头像向阳花一样顺着季肖冰的轨迹移动，终于转到了正面，她放开抓着黎嫂脖子的手伸手有喊了一句：“妈妈！”

“诶，小雪啊。你这是喊谁啊。”旁边坐着的一个家属笑着说：“是不是喊我啊！那是看上我家这傻小子了？！”

小雪歪着脑袋想了一下，拼命摇头。伸出手又喊了一句：“妈妈！抱抱！”

“小雪你到底喊谁啊。”大家给小雪的举动都有些吓到了。小雪在黎嫂的怀里挣扎着，黎嫂怕摔着她赶紧把她放下来。小雪一溜烟就跑到季肖冰的身边抓着季肖冰的裤腿：“抱抱！”

。。。。。

季肖冰低头看着这个小姑娘，圆圆的大眼睛忽闪忽闪的，高挺的鼻梁，还有些混血儿的样子。“抱抱！”小姑娘摇着他的裤腿，他只好蹲下来：“你要我抱你啊？”

小雪猛点头！“妈妈抱抱！”

。。。。

“高雪！”高瀚宇立刻走了过来抱起高雪。“这是伯伯，怎么是妈妈呢？”

“呀，我还想着小雪这么聪明，男的女的都分不清啊。”旁边一个人开玩笑式的打着圆场。

“小雪啊，这是伯伯不是妈妈。妈妈是女的！”

高雪低头思考了一会儿盯着季肖冰喊了一句：“爸爸！”高瀚宇以为喊自己就应了一下：“诶！”

“我没有叫你哦！”高雪挪开高瀚宇的头看着季肖冰：“爸爸！”

。。。。。高瀚宇皱着眉头看着女儿的诡异举动。

“小雪啊，你喜欢季伯伯？”

“嗯！”高雪坚定的点了一下头。

“为什么啊？！”

“他好漂亮！好好看哦！”小雪说完，现场的人都楞了一下然后爆出一片笑声。“哈哈，肖冰伯伯帅吧。他可是当年我们学校的校草哦！”小雪不解的看着身边的人，有些害羞的藏在了爸爸的怀里。

“学长好！对不起！”

“没关系。”季肖冰似乎已经习惯了旁人对他的容貌的评价。

“我可以和你坐吗？漂亮伯伯！”季肖冰被小姑娘的童言童语给逗笑了：“好啊。”

“你笑起来好好看哦。爸爸你看！”高雪拽着高瀚宇让他看看笑颜的季肖冰，高瀚宇看了看季肖冰，被他弯弯的笑眼突然击中了一下。

安排好位置大家就落座了，菜也陆陆续续的上，酒瓶也一茬接着一茬的换下去。季肖冰酒精过敏，所以没有喝酒，就安静的坐在旁边吃菜。高瀚宇因为要照顾高雪，也被放过了。

“给你！”高雪抓着一只虾的尾巴递给季肖冰。“给我？”季肖冰疑惑着看着高雪，那只虾已经被剥去了外壳。

“嗯嗯嗯。”高雪把虾放到季肖冰的碗里，一脸期待的看着季肖冰。“谢谢！”季肖冰第一次被一个四五岁的小姑娘照顾到，心里有些愣神，脸上也失笑了一下。季肖冰把虾夹到嘴巴里，挺新鲜的明虾，肉很厚还很嫩。

“很好吃！”季肖冰竖起了拇指，高雪开心的格格笑了起来。“爸爸我还要虾！”她转过另一边对着高瀚宇说。高瀚宇把虾转了一圈转到自己面前，给高雪夹了一个，高雪熟练的剥开虾壳，又放到季肖冰的碗里。“好吃要多吃！爸爸我还要虾。”

。。。。。。高瀚宇一脸无语的看着女儿，他女儿第一次见到季肖冰，还不到一个小时，就给人剥了三只虾。他这个老父亲养她这么大，连个虾壳都没被分到过。

季肖冰被高雪照顾了一下，觉得有些不好意思，只得开口问高雪喜欢吃什么。高雪转头看了看高瀚宇，立刻把身体靠到季肖冰的旁边：“我想吃那个芋头，爸爸不让我吃！”高雪说的是炸槟榔芋条，外皮有些酥脆，里面甜甜糯糯的，外面还淋了一层糖浆，有些甜。

“那我们偷偷吃一个，爸爸不会说吧！”季肖冰用他们三个都能听见的音量说了一句。高瀚宇穿过高雪向季肖冰点了点头。高雪开心的拍着手，然后完全不看高瀚宇。季肖冰夹了一块芋条放到高雪的碗里，高雪背着高瀚宇大口的咬了一口：“好好吃！”

高瀚宇无奈的叹了口气，同桌的人被高雪的举动逗的直笑。酒过三巡，菜过五味，孩子们已经都坐不住了，疯一样的在包间里玩，拿着麦克风在狂吼。长辈们开始忆往昔，说到兴头不得不再来一杯。

“生女儿就是好，你看小雪多乖。从上桌坐到下桌。”自己家调皮的儿子玩的一脑门的汗。

“那是小雪乖，我哥那个女儿也是调皮。”

“诶，小高你是怎么带孩子的啊，分享分享经验。”高瀚宇笑了一下，没说话。心里却想着，他这个女儿是转性了吗？平日里也没这么乖啊。但是毕竟孩子也要面子，他就不揭她短了：“生来的。”

吃过饭，大家都围在荧幕前开始K歌。高瀚宇自然被推出来唱了好几首，他年轻的时候在学校还拿过十大歌手。

“你爸爸唱歌挺好听的啊。”高雪坐在季肖冰的怀里看爸爸唱歌，听到季肖冰夸自己的爸爸立刻安利起来：“嗯嗯，我爸爸唱歌很好听诶，他每天晚上都给我唱歌，我才会睡觉。肖冰伯伯你睡觉前也想听我爸爸唱歌吗？”

啊。季肖冰正喝了一口果汁，被高雪的反问差点呛到。


	2. Chapter 2

再兴奋的孩子到点生物钟自然也会到时。高雪昏昏欲睡的靠在季肖冰的怀里，季肖冰托着她不至于掉下去。高瀚宇唱了几首歌，看见高雪睡着了放下麦克风，走过来想抱过来。高雪却紧紧的抓着季肖冰的外套不撒手。季肖冰摇摇头，就让高雪保持这个姿势窝在季肖冰的怀里安心入睡。

曲终人散，终要离别。

“注意安全啊，各位弟妹对不住啊！”老黎喝的有些大舌头了，黎嫂已经把车开了过来。“打车打车，车子停这明天来开。”老黎依然还是总览全局的存在。

“你俩怎么走啊。”季肖冰抱着高雪和高瀚宇站在酒店的门口。

“我有车，我来送学长。”高瀚宇自告奋勇道。

“行行，你俩注意安全。”

高瀚宇让季肖冰在路边等了一下，自己去开了车过来。季肖冰依旧抱着高雪：“睡得真香。”高雪抓着季肖冰的衣服不肯放手，怕惊醒孩子季肖冰也就随她如此。

“学长家在哪儿？”

“离这有点远啊，我也只是回来一晚上，你开到最近的全季就行。”

“好。”高瀚宇点开导航找了最近的一家全季酒店开过去。不过五六分钟就到了。“到了。”季肖冰想下车，但是却发现高雪依旧抓着他。

“不好意思。那个，学长要不然你到我家将就一晚上吧，我家有客房。”

“啊，会不会不方便啊。”季肖冰看着怀里的小天使怎么也舍不得打扰。

“不会不会。”

“那好吧。”

高瀚宇继续踩下油门往前开，“小姑娘确实很可爱。”

“是啊，睡着了就是小天使，醒着就是小恶魔。”高瀚宇有感而发。

“不会啊，今天很乖啊。和我侄女很像。”一个晚上都乖乖的坐着吃东西，圆圆的脸吃的和小仓鼠一样。

“那是因为他喜欢你。平时不这样的。”就他们俩个人了高瀚宇觉得没必要装，就直接拆了高雪的台。

季肖冰看着怀里的高雪不禁笑了起来，小丫头还有两幅面孔吗？圆嘟嘟的脸，红扑扑的，鼻梁很高，像个混血儿，不过高瀚宇本身山根就高，季肖冰抬眼看了一下认真开车的高瀚宇。是他熟悉的那个侧脸，好多年没见了，他竟然对这个学弟印象深刻，突如其来的亲近感。

“生女儿好啊，是爸妈的贴心小棉袄。”季肖冰说道。

“不过调皮归调皮，小雪懂事起来有时候挺让我心疼的。”高瀚宇想起这些年和小雪的点点滴滴，这个孩子像个小太阳照耀着他的人生，他疲惫的时候，他难过的时候，他失落的时候，小雪都会用稚嫩的童声和肉乎乎的小手捧着他的脸来温暖他。

“你看，还是你们夫妇教育的好。”季肖冰打趣道。

“夫妇？”车子在红绿灯口停了下来，高瀚宇纳闷的看着季肖冰，才突然想起这位学长已经很多年没有见过了。“我单身。”

“啊。这样啊。”季肖冰挑了一下眉：“离婚了孩子还能教育这么好，还是很好的。”

“她她。她没有妈妈。”午夜时分不知道为什么红灯这么漫长。

“啊，对不起对不起，我不知道她。”季肖冰抱了一下高雪，高瀚宇似乎察觉出什么误会：“她是我代孕来的。”

“诶？！”季肖冰愣住了。

“家里催的紧，我又不想结婚，所以就生个孩子给家里。动机不纯吧，但是这个孩子真的是小天使，自从她来到我身边，我觉得我人生都充满了动力。”代孕本身就是一个不合法的事情，高瀚宇当然知道这个的问题所在，但是现在的他太庆幸自己当年的选择了。

“一个人带孩子很辛苦吧。”

“小一点的时候我妈妈有来帮忙，上学了就我自己带。她很乖的，平时大大咧咧的其实心思细着呢，怕我烦她，怕我嫌弃她累赘。其实一点都不，工作一天累了，回家就想听她叽叽喳喳说话，就想抱抱她，就想和她玩，”高瀚宇转头看了看季肖冰，发现季肖冰正直勾勾的盯着自己，一脸羡慕。

高瀚宇被盯着有些不好意思，赶忙转过头，绿灯来的太及时了，一脚踏出去刚好给两个人一个缓冲的空间。

“学长喜欢女孩可以生一个啊。哦，不知道学长家里有几个孩子。”高瀚宇理所当然的觉得季肖冰应该是已婚已育了。

“我，还没结婚。”季肖冰听到这话，回应的声音小得让高瀚宇差点没听清。

“啊。对不起对不起。我不知道。”

“没事儿，你看他们，就算是你不结婚，孩子也这么大了。正常。”今天酒席上算上高瀚宇，当初他们那十一人，就他一个单身的。其他十个人都是有家室的。“年纪大了，一个人也习惯了，再让我找个人，我也不知道能不能适应。”

高瀚宇笑了一下没有说话，过了不多会儿，就到了高瀚宇的小区。停好车，高瀚宇想接过高雪，季肖冰把手指放在嘴唇上禁声：“别吵醒她。”高瀚宇把高雪养的很好，他知道高雪这个小肉球有多重，看季肖冰这身板，高瀚宇觉得真的对不起他。从后座拎出高雪的小书包和季肖冰的小行李箱赶忙带季肖冰回家。

到了家，高瀚宇从鞋架上拿了一双拖鞋给季肖冰，季肖冰坐在玄关的穿鞋凳上换好了鞋子，在高瀚宇的引路下走到了他的卧室。

“怎么办。”高雪还抓着季肖冰的外套不放手。季肖冰抱着高雪想了一下，“你你，你拽着我的衣服，我从后面钻出来。”

“哦哦哦”高瀚宇一下明白季肖冰的意思，就在前头拽着衣服，高雪被季肖冰轻轻的放在了床上，然后季肖冰才从后面钻了出来。出来的那一刹那季肖冰差点往后踉跄，高瀚宇另一只手本能似的拉住了季肖冰，他才能转身坐到床上。

高瀚宇把季肖冰的衣服盖在高雪的身上，掖好。“学长，真的不好意思，我们家这只小猪可重了。”季肖冰甩了甩手臂，“哪有这样说自己女儿的。”高瀚宇走过去扶起季肖冰，季肖冰下意识的躲了一下，但实在是体力有些透支只好靠在高瀚宇的身上走出卧室。

季肖冰被高瀚宇扶到沙发上坐好，才摸着手臂按摩起来。“那，学长你就在我家将就一下了。这边是客房，里面有浴室，我把行李箱放到里面去了。”

“好，叨扰了。”

“不会不会。我 ，我回房间了。那个房子里的东西自便，就当是自己家，我再去看看小雪。”高瀚宇有些忙乱的安排着事情，这不该是他的待客之道，但是他似乎不敢和季肖冰同一个空间许久，不知道为什么，他对上季肖冰眼神的时候突然心跳加速，也许是晚上在酒气里泡了一下，大概是吧。

“去吧。”季肖冰挥了挥手。等高瀚宇走进屋子，他也去了客房。看得出高瀚宇平时是一个很爱干净的人，客房都打扫的一尘不染。季肖冰打开行李箱拿出衣物毛巾到浴室里洗了个澡。看到浴室还有个浴缸，他决定泡一下。

这个小学弟，季肖冰印象倒是有些深刻。其实他也不知道为什么，当初招新的时候，高瀚宇抱着足球咧着大白牙一脸傻气问季肖冰：“学长我可以和你一起踢球吗？”季肖冰当时觉得他真是个二傻子。但是在球场上跑起来，季肖冰发现确实挺厉害的，他们两个人也是天生的默契，一个中场一个前锋，第一次踢球就前所未有的默契。球到他们脚下唯一出去的时候就是射门的时候，不然绝对不落入旁人之脚。

后来他离开球队的欢送宴上，他记得高瀚宇喝醉了，抱着他哭了一晚上，那晚他以为他俩再也见不到了。实际上确实，将近十六年没见面了。但是季肖冰依旧记得他，记得那晚他抱着他的感觉。季肖冰把自己埋到水里，不能在人家家里想这些乱七八糟的事情。

泡了澡手臂舒缓了很多，换好了衣服，把浴室收拾了一下，季肖冰拿着毛巾走出了浴室。客房有台电视，季肖冰趁着擦头的功夫看两眼，陌生的环境他还有些认床，不知道该怎么办。

这时门外好像传来什么声音，是敲门声。季肖冰一手抓着毛巾擦着头，一手打开门，嗯？人呢？还没反应过来，裤腿就被人拽了一下。季肖冰低头一看是高雪，刚睡醒迷蒙的双眼，和季肖冰对视的那一刻，泪水从眼眶里夺门而出，大颗大颗的泪珠子吧嗒吧嗒就掉了下来。

季肖冰立刻蹲了下来把高雪抱在自己怀里：“怎么了，宝贝。不是在睡觉吗？怎么起来了？做噩梦了吗？”

高雪没说话，就在季肖冰的怀里呜呜的哭了起来。季肖冰只得抱着她走到客厅的沙发上。高雪跨坐在季肖冰的大腿上，小脸埋在季肖冰的肩窝里。季肖冰一边哄着一边拍着她的背，终于她停了下来。

“我以为，我以为你走了。”高雪用袖子擦了擦眼泪，季肖冰赶忙从茶几上的抽纸盒里抽了一张给高雪擦眼泪。

“不走不走，我今天住你家。”季肖冰仔细的擦着高雪的脸。

“那，呃，我可以，呃，可以。”打开时哭的有些上头了，高雪打了几个哭嗝，季肖冰拍着她的背给她顺气。

“可以什么？”

“可以和你一起睡吗？”

。。。。季肖冰板正高雪，认真的看着她说：“你爸爸有没有和你说过，不可以和陌生人一起睡觉啊！”

高雪歪头想了一下，点了点头：“但是！”

“但是什么？”

“但是你和爸爸认识啊！”。。。季肖冰觉得这样不行：“没错，我和你爸爸认识，但是你知道我是好人还是坏人吗？万一我是坏人呢？”

“才不是！你是好人！冰冰超级好的！”高雪反驳道。季肖冰被她喊冰冰的称呼给震的有些哭笑不得。“你为什么想和伯伯睡？”毕竟比人家爸爸大，在北京就是你大爷，你大爷你大爷的太像骂人的话了。

“因为冰冰身上香香的。”

“嗬。”季肖冰笑了出来，“现在我身上都是你家沐浴露的味道，不是一样的吗？”高雪往季肖冰的身上趴了一下：“这个沐浴露是我家的吗？为什么爸爸用就没有这么香！”

。。。。季肖冰已经不知道要怎么接这个孩子的话了。“我们回房间睡觉好不好。”季肖冰想绕开话题。高雪却以为季肖冰要和她一起睡，忽闪着大眼睛开心的从季肖冰的身上爬下去，然后拉着他的裤子：“走走！”

季肖冰拉起高雪的小手跟在她身后，走进了高瀚宇的卧室，一进门就看见高瀚宇半裸着从浴室里出来，季肖冰楞了一下，立刻转身要走，把高雪拽了一下，高雪一个没站稳摔在了地上，季肖冰赶紧蹲下来看高雪有没有事儿。高雪被摔的有些迷糊，但是看到季肖冰立刻就清醒过来，从地上一咕噜就爬了起来。

“我没事儿！老爸！今晚我要和冰冰一起睡！就睡在这里！”

蹲在地上的季肖冰和刚从浴室里出来的高瀚宇看了看高雪，又四目相对了一下，异口同声的说了一句：“不行！”


	3. Chapter 3

“为什么！”高雪皱了一下眉头，爬到床上晃着两条小短腿看着两个人。

高瀚宇看了一眼季肖冰，季肖冰朝他摆摆手，蹲到高雪面前：“小雪啊，伯伯呢喜欢一个人睡觉，不习惯和别人睡觉。我今天真的很累，刚刚下飞机就去赴宴，现在特别想睡觉。”

“客房床硬硬的没有爸爸的床好睡，你睡这里，这里舒服。”小雪拍了拍床。

“那我们俩去客房睡。”高瀚宇托了托腮，这个办法也不是不好。

。。。“高瀚宇你就是嫌弃我了！”

？！“我怎么就嫌弃你了？！”大约但凡是女人，心都是海底针吧，与年龄无关。

“你都不听我说话了，我要和冰冰在这里睡觉！”高雪攥着小拳头捶在床上。

“不可以！你没听伯伯说嘛？他喜欢一个人睡！”自己的女儿当着自己的面说要和别人的男人睡觉，这种刺激高瀚宇可是头回体验。

“他那是客气！”说着高雪的眼泪就慢慢的留下来了：“我就知道，你当我是拖油瓶小累赘，所以我的话你都不听了。”

。。。。“高雪，谁和你说的。”高瀚宇刚开始还被那句客气给气笑了，听到后半句他立刻火就上来了。季肖冰看见高雪流泪，伸手去擦了一下，高雪一个顺势就倒在季肖冰的怀里。季肖冰发现这个孩子哭是没有声音的，但是眼泪真的很多很多，越看越让人心疼。他抱着高雪站起来坐在了床上，高雪就整个人靠在他的肩膀上默默的流眼泪。

看着自己女儿这么难过，高瀚宇愣在原地不知道怎么办。“小雪，谁说你是拖油瓶小累赘了。你爸爸每天那么辛苦工作就希望早点下班能看见你，赚那么多的钱给你买学区房，就是希望你受到最好的教育。”车子在小区门口停下的时候季肖冰看了一眼大门的招牌，作为京城房地产界数得上名头的职业经理人一眼就分析出这个小区的价值。“你是他人生的动力啊，怎么会是累赘呢？”

高雪从季肖冰的肩膀上抬起头，满在眼眶里的眼泪还没完全掉下来，季肖冰抱起高雪要去找纸给她擦眼泪，高瀚宇立刻递上了一张。季肖冰点了点头接过纸巾给高雪擦着眼泪。

沉默了一阵子，季肖冰突然开口：“如果你不介意的话。”

“啊，学长，您才是别介意呢。”

“反正我们两个大男人也没什么关系。这么迟了。孩子太迟睡不太好。”季肖冰也不知道出于什么样的心里说出了这番话，他只知道他怀里的这个小可爱现在很难过，他当然知道这样顺着孩子不好，可是他舍不得，那么乖巧的孩子，怎么会是拖油瓶呢。初次见面就要抱抱，会在酒席上给他剥虾，会问他冰冰你吃饱了吗？你要不要听我爸爸唱催眠曲的小可爱，真是让人心疼。

“那，那，这怎么睡？”高瀚宇有些犯难。

“我睡中间你们一人一边。”

。。。。高雪反应之快让高瀚宇眯起了眼睛，季肖冰有些没反应过来。高雪从季肖冰的怀里站起来，虽然还是不能和高瀚宇平视但是气势上也没有输。

“像什么样子！”

“总不能冰冰睡中间我们睡两边吧！”

。。。。高瀚宇想了一会儿脸立刻红了，季肖冰轻咳了一下头也转到一边。“学长你你你，先休息，我带小家伙去洗一下。”

“哦哦。好。”

高瀚宇一把把高雪抱了起来，突然的腾空让高雪哈哈哈的大笑起来。小孩子的快乐就是这么简单，季肖冰坐在床上也不知道干嘛，就先进了被窝，靠在床上刷手机。

“苦肉计用的不错啊！”高瀚宇坐在门口让高雪一个人在里面洗澡。

“才没有，还不是你欺负我！”

。。。高瀚宇真是冤，他什么时候欺负小雪了。高瀚宇看了一下外面，因为角度的问题他看不见季肖冰在做什么，他和季肖冰十几年没见面，第一次见面就要同床共枕，他还有点不好意思。而自己的宝贝女儿第一次见到这个伯伯生出的好感让他大为惊讶，这个孩子虽然开朗活泼但是其实是非常认人的，从小就是，到现在也没改变。

“我洗好啦！”高瀚宇拿着浴巾等着高雪跑过来，给她擦好身体，换好睡衣才走了出来。回到卧室季肖冰已经歪着躺在床上了。是真的累了，一整天马不停蹄就没歇过。高雪在床上走了一下直接爬到季肖冰的怀里，高瀚宇都来不及拦她：“诶你！”

“你睡旁边，不要吵醒冰冰哦！”

。。。我睡什么旁边啊！高雪把高瀚宇安排到了季肖冰的身旁，高瀚宇深吸了一口气，搞什么！

高瀚宇直挺挺的躺在季肖冰的身边，大气儿也不敢喘一下，小雪躲在季肖冰的怀里到底一会儿就睡着了，高瀚宇倒是有些睡不着，从身边飘来的香味确实和小雪说的一样，冰冰真香。

再是想太多还是睡了过去，第二天清晨，季肖冰被生物钟叫醒，想伸个懒腰的时候发现自己被困在一个怀里！！！！啊！季肖冰在内心尖叫起来，他面前正是高瀚宇的脸，而自己则困在他的手臂里，他转头看向旁边，小雪正四仰八叉的睡着觉。

他是醒也不是，睡也不是，脑袋里突然一堆奇奇怪怪的想法，更可怕的是他的下半身正在悄悄苏醒。季肖冰不停地安抚自己让自己冷静下来，但是身体确实比较诚实，而更诚实的高瀚宇在季肖冰反应的过程中直接顶了过来，两个许久没见面的朋友要坦诚相见感觉太奇怪了。

季肖冰推了推高瀚宇，高瀚宇从睡梦中醒来，一睁眼就看见季肖冰睁着的大眼睛看着他，一时间高瀚宇不知道该说什么话。学长怎么这么可爱，对着还有点懵懂的迷糊的但又有点坚定的样子，高瀚宇鬼使神差的伸手掐了一下季肖冰的脸：“好可爱。”

季肖冰被捏了一下瞬间清醒，下意识的伸手打了一下高瀚宇的手，还打空了，结果两个人一失手咣得一声滚到床下，季肖冰压在高瀚宇的身上，两个人都感受到对方的欲望，季肖冰立刻从高瀚宇身上爬起来，还一不小心碰到高瀚宇惹得他眉头锁了一下。季肖冰起来之后立刻夺门而出跑回了客房，高瀚宇也立刻冲进浴室。

坐在餐桌前啃着面包片的高雪诧异的看着两个人，从她起床这两个人就没有说过一句话，自己爸爸做好饭喊他们吃早饭的时候，冰冰也没有说话，只是低头默默的吃。太奇怪了。

“冰冰，我们等下去玩好吗？！”高雪主动开口调解气氛。

“啊。”季肖冰从食物里抬起头就看见高瀚宇的脸，立刻转向高雪。“我等下要回南京了。”

。。。。“学长你，什么时候的飞机。”高瀚宇终于找到一个可以开口的时机。

“十，十点，十点半。”季肖冰本来不想回答，但是看着高雪一脸期待的表情，他只好说了一下时间。

“我送你去吧。”

“好哇好哇，我也要去！”高雪听到爸爸要送季肖冰去机场开心的鼓掌。

“啊，太麻烦了。”

“不，不，不麻烦。”说完，高瀚宇埋头吃早餐。

“冰冰你是在南京工作嘛？”

“啊，是啊。”

“那我以后怎么联系你呢？你和我爸加微信了吗？”

。。。。高雪伸了一只手放到高瀚宇的面前，高瀚宇老实的把手机放到高雪的手上，小精灵鬼很快就找到了添加好友的界面：“你扫我吧！”

。。。现在孩子这么精明的吗？季肖冰盛情难却只得拿出手机扫了一下二维码，小雪把手机递给高瀚宇：“加一下加一下！”

“冰冰我晚上可以和你视频嘛？”高雪又忽闪着大眼睛让季肖冰无法拒绝，口里只能蹦出一个词：“可以。”

吃完早饭，三个人就驱车去了机场。高雪一路上都紧紧的拽着季肖冰的手，直到通关。“回去吧。”

“冰冰要想我哦！”

“会的。”季肖冰挥了挥手转身走进候机室。直到看不见人了，高雪才回过头看着高瀚宇，“满意了？可以回家了？”高雪点了点头。

回到家里高瀚宇想起刚刚在车上季肖冰对他说的话：“有时间问问她，小孩子没人教是不会懂得这个词的。”

“小雪来，我们来一场men's talk！”高瀚宇把女儿抱到沙发上，自己坐在地上和她面对面。

“I'm girl！”高雪说道。

“好，girl and man's talk！”高雪点点头。

“你和爸爸说，谁和你说你是拖油瓶小累赘的？”高雪看了一眼高瀚宇低头不吭声。“小雪，爸爸从来没觉得你是拖油瓶，爸爸每天下班就想着回来抱抱我们可爱的小雪，爸爸努力工作也是为了小雪能过的好，小雪是爸爸的小棉袄。”

“那你为什么要给我找妈妈！”高雪质问道。高瀚宇突然想起来这一年多倒是真的很多人给他介绍对象，即便是他带着孩子也不介意。他也觉得高雪越来越大，很多事情他也不方便。

“你知道，你是女孩子，很多事情爸爸不太方便，给你找个妈妈。。。”

“我自己可以！”高雪现在都自己洗澡，根本不用爸爸帮忙。

“我知道，所以呢，选谁做妈妈我不是给你权利吗？你来选，你满意了我再相处。”虽然是给自己找伴侣但是毕竟高雪是他的女儿，这是他的第一位，没有高雪的同意任何人都别想进他们家。

“那我选冰冰！”

。。。“咳咳咳！冰冰也是男的啊！”好不容易从飞机场回来他能暂时忘了季肖冰，这怎么又提起来了。

“男的也可以当妈妈啊！Justin就是两个爸爸！”高雪瞪着眼睛和高瀚宇对视。

“Justin！”高瀚宇努力寻找记忆，想起来了，是他们班上那个金发碧眼的外国孩子。“Justin他们家是外国人，外国人都比较那个。”高瀚宇不知道该用什么形容词。“他们可以结婚，在中国两个男的不能结婚！懂吗？！”

“那芮芮呢？”高雪又蹦出一个同学名字，中国名字还是外国名字呢，高瀚宇陷入了沉思：“芮芮？哪个芮芮？”

“上次来我们家玩的那个芮芮！”

“哦。”他想起来了，那个扎双马尾的小姑娘。“咋了？”

“她家两个妈妈！”

。。。“她家不是一个妈妈一个爸爸吗？！”

“是妈妈！都是妈妈！”高雪大声道。

“上次来我们家接她的不是爸爸吗？那个短头发的不是爸爸吗？！”

“那是妈妈！短头发的是妈妈！”高雪挥着小拳头：“她是短头发的妈妈生的！她的另一个妈妈今年刚生了一个小弟弟！两个都是妈妈！”

高瀚宇靠在茶几上，三观重建时间请勿打扰。那怎么会是妈妈呢？那不是爸爸吗？

“我要冰冰，我要冰冰，我不管我要冰冰！”高雪拉着高瀚宇的手。“你要是找妈妈，就只能找冰冰，不然我谁都不要！”

“为什么只能是冰冰啊，你问过冰冰了吗？万一他结婚生子呢，万一他有女朋友了呢？”高瀚宇被高雪吵的头疼，怎么就认着季肖冰了呢？

！！！高雪被高瀚宇的反问震到了，她完全没有考虑到这个问题，“你你没有问他吗？！”

“这是个人隐私我怎么问啊？！还有，为什么只能是冰冰，我要是不同意呢？”这不是我找对象吗？我得有点发言权吧！

“你不同意吗？你才不会不同意呢！你看冰冰的眼神跟隔壁悠悠爸爸看悠悠妈妈的眼神一模一样！”

。。。。。“怎么就一模一样了！”我有表现的这么明显吗！高瀚宇和高雪陷入了僵持。


	4. Chapter 4

“你跟爸爸说为什么选择冰冰？”

“因为他好看！”。。。死颜控救不了了！“他很温柔呀，说话声音也好听，不嫌弃小雪是拖油瓶，笑起来超好看！”

归根结底还是长得好看，“。。。。以后不许说自己室拖油瓶！听见没！”高瀚宇压着高雪的嘴巴，高雪猛点头。“冰冰是很温柔，但是”

。。。“诶，你怎么又不高兴了。”说完但是高雪的脸色立刻就变了，小眉头皱的不行。

“你说冰冰坏话！”

。。。“我怎么就说冰冰坏话了。我只是提醒你，不能只看表面。万一他脾气其实不好呢。”

“你看你就是在说冰冰坏话，你说他脾气不好！”高雪叉着腰生气的说。高瀚宇完全没脾气，平日里这个孩子还会主动说谁谁，但是到了季肖冰这边完全不行，但凡说一点不好这孩子就能跳起来。“把手机给我！”

“你要干嘛！”

“我要和冰冰视频！我要跟他说你说他坏话！”

。。。。“高雪！”

“我果然是没人疼的小可怜！”高雪坐在下来抱着大腿眼泪就要下来了。“。。。我是什么？！”

“也不能直接给人家点视频，也要看看人家有没有空。”高雪放下防备端正坐好等高瀚宇给季肖冰发微信。但是发什么呢？

学长你有空吗？我想和你视频？！（？！不合适吧。）

学长？（没头没脑的！）

在吗？（没礼貌！）

学长有。。。高瀚宇正想着，高雪看着爸爸这么纠结，高雪一把夺过手机发了一条语音：“冰冰你有空吗？我是小雪呀！”发完之后把手机塞给高瀚宇，双手抱着胸得意的看着高瀚宇。

。。。。

十分钟过去：“冰冰还没回你吗？”“你看我说啥，他忙吧。”

半个小时过去：“冰冰还没回你吗？”“真的很忙吧。”

一个小时过去，终于：“你好啊，小雪。”

“回了回了！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”小雪在沙发上兴奋的跑来跑去。

“我点了啊！”嗯嗯嗯

点开视频通话，不多会儿季肖冰就接了。

“冰冰！”

“小雪！”

“冰冰我跟你说刚刚，小宇说你坏。。”小雪还没说完高瀚宇的手就捂了上来。

“嘿嘿，学长好！”

“啊，好。”

“学长刚到南京吗？很辛苦吧！”

“嗯，谢谢你的早餐，”

“啊，不客气不客气。啊！你怎么咬人呢！”

“你干嘛捂我嘴巴！冰冰我要跟你告状，他说你坏话！”

“哦，他说我什么呢？”季肖冰被这父女俩的互动触动了一丝心弦，果然有个孩子生活会变得更有趣一点。

“他说你挺温柔的。但是，脾气不好！”高雪用力拦着高瀚宇不让他出镜。

季肖冰捂着嘴巴笑道：“你爸说的没错，我脾气不太好。”

“才不是，冰冰你不要听小宇的！他都乱说话的！”接下来两个人就听小雪对着季肖冰吹了五分钟的彩虹p，高瀚宇白眼都要翻到天上去了，季肖冰越听越觉得害羞，耳朵红的不行。这时刚好有人喊了一句：“季总。”

“学长你要忙吗？就不打扰你了！”

“哦，好的，那我先去忙了。小雪再见！”

“冰冰要想我哦！”

挂了电话的季肖冰立刻投入工作。“季总亲戚的孩子啊。”

“朋友的。”

“诶。季总你回北京是去相亲吗？”小秘书八卦的问。

“好好工作啦！瞎打听！”季肖冰笑着拿了一个文件夹轻轻敲在小秘书的头上。

其实他很早就收到高瀚宇的微信了，但是他不敢打开，他不知道那里面说的是什么。大清早在人家怀里醒来还发生了那么多事儿，他脸一直到南京都是热热的。如果不是小秘书误点开，听到是小雪的声音他都不知道要怎么面对。

一开始看见他有孩子，季肖冰承认内心有点失落的，但是高雪是那么可爱，让他瞬间就忘记了难过。而后来知道他还单身，内心已经不平静了。季肖冰其实不算是一个同志，他只是很长的时间都没有什么对象导致别人误会他性向有问题，但是在他的内心深处真的就藏着一个男人，一个和他性别一样的人——那就是高瀚宇。他不知道该怎么形容他对高瀚宇的感情，是爱情吧，他觉得不算，是友情吧，这么多年不见面。但是再见面心中会有涟漪会起波澜。

季肖冰收拾好桌上的东西继续工作，心中似乎像是被扫开了什么似的，开心的还哼起了歌。

小秘书和小助理歪头看着自己的领导，果然是去相亲了！而且还相中了！

“。。。你刚刚是不是忘记问他有没有对象了！”高雪猛地发现一个问题！

“哦，是哦！”其实那天晚上他大概知道季肖冰的状况，但是他不想给高雪太多的幻想。给高雪再找个爸爸，当然不行，他又不喜欢男的。但是如果对方是季肖冰呢？高瀚宇觉得可以考虑考虑。这位学长在他心中的地位，真的很微妙，当年就很喜欢跟在季肖冰的身后。所以才会在欢送会上哭的乱七八糟，那天晚上他还哭昏了，第二天是在季肖冰的宿舍里醒过来的。只可惜那一别就十几年再也没见，所以到底是什么感情，高瀚宇没搞清楚，他也不知道季肖冰怎么想的。

“你你你！！！”高雪很生气，他这个笨蛋爸爸到底什么时候能把冰冰带回家！

“以后有的是机会，你不要着急嘛。”高瀚宇安抚道。

有的是机会就是没有机会，年末公司忙到昏，高瀚宇每天累得不行，终于等寒假时间到了，立刻把小家伙送回老家，送到机场的时候两个人还演了一出十八相送。总算把小祖宗送走了，高瀚宇还得安排农历年前的最后一次出差。

“小沈总。”沈浩然，沈氏企业的继承人，去年刚刚进公司，名义上高瀚宇的领导，实际上是高瀚宇的徒弟。

“哥！我听说你要去上海出差啊！”沈浩然嘴里还叼着棒棒糖，就是个小孩还没长大。

“嗯，参加那个科技年会，没什么重要的事情，就是去当当吉祥物。”沈氏不直接做科技研发，但是不代表他们不参与高科技。

“浅宇肯定去吧。”沈浩然也不藏着掖着，他就是想问浅宇的小高总去不去。

“那肯定的啊，他们家是主角之一。怎么你想去？”

“人家都几个月没看到叔叔了，要不然我和你换。你去南京，南京那边的事情更简单，对你来说就是小菜一碟！”沈浩然当初就是为了向沈总证明自己能够独当一面才进的公司，也是为了让沈总同意他和浅宇CFO高访交往才回家的。虽然是在能力上确实证明了自己，但是和叔叔一直两地分居，除了法定的节假日能够两边飞，平日里都见不到，这一次刚好浅宇和沈氏都有大项目，忙的头昏眼花，两个人只能通过手机互诉衷肠，好几个月没见到真人了。

“好吧。”上海的事儿真没啥，反而来沈浩然去还能彰显沈氏的重视程度，顺水递个人情也不是不好。高瀚宇应下来，准备启程去出差。

“你要去出差啊。”

“恩，出差完就直接回家过年了。你在家有没有听奶奶的话！”视频通话里，感觉高雪脸又圆了一圈。

“你去哪里啊？”

“很近啊，我去南京。”

“？！”高雪突然怼向镜头然后就听见震天的声音：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！你要去看冰冰吗！”

。。。。高瀚宇还真忘了，季肖冰现在在南京外派。“你一定要去看他，我要和他视频！你一定要去啊！”高雪的尖叫把高瀚宇的妈妈王女士吓了一跳，从厨房冲出来，看见自己的孙女对着手机狂喊，以为看到了什么恐怖的东西。拿过手机一看是自己的儿子。

“你吓她干嘛！”

“我没有啊！”

“他没有，他没有，他很好！”高雪跳着要从奶奶手里拿过手机。王女士怕她摔倒，就把手机还给她。“你你一定要去听见没有！”

“好了好了，我知道了！”高瀚宇挂了手机，一个人坐在沙发上，心里有点乱。说期待他开始期待了，可是他要怎么面对季肖冰呢。

“高瀚宇又做了什么事儿啊？”

“奶奶，我要有妈妈了！哈哈哈哈！我要有妈妈了！”

？！“你爸找对象了？！你喜欢吗？”

“嗯嗯，我很喜欢！他特别好看，人也很温柔！身上香香的！还暖暖的！”高雪开始回忆起那天睡在季肖冰怀里的感觉。她都好久没和冰冰聊天了，也不知道冰冰还记得她吗？

“什么时候认识的。是上次介绍的那个吗？”老王有些好奇，最近一两年介绍了不少人给高瀚宇，基本上都因为高雪黄了，不是嫌弃高雪就是高雪不喜欢，第一次看她这么兴奋。

“他们好像认识好多年了，爸爸喊他学长，爸爸小时候认识的吧！”她好像隐约记得是什么学认识的，不懂，她一个幼儿园的孩子连小学都没上过，能懂什么学。

“哦，好多年。”那就是老相识了，知根知底也挺好的。诶，不对！“你刚刚说，你爸喊他什么？”

“学长啊！”

“他是男的吗？！”

“男的不能当妈妈吗？！”

“你给你爸找个男的当老婆？！”

高雪眨巴着眼睛看着奶奶，“啊，不行吗？！很漂亮很好看很温柔的那种也不行吗？”

“能多好看啊。”

“比以前介绍给爸爸的阿姨都好看一百倍！”


	5. Chapter 5

高瀚宇到达南京白天忙碌了一天，只用手机和高雪报了一个平安，都没来得及多聊，就记得高雪连发了五条消息让他一定要约到季肖冰。等到了晚上，一个人躺在酒店的时候才想起手机里被女儿的连环call。

啊，高瀚宇抓了抓脑袋，他要怎么开口？

——学长有空吗？（没空！KO！）

——我来南京了见一面吧！（太没礼貌了！）

——学长，你好！我是高瀚宇，您还记得我吗？我有个女儿很想见你！（。。。神经病！）

高瀚宇想了一晚上也没想好要怎么和季肖冰联系，大清早又被高雪的电话吵醒，小姑娘人如其名冰雪聪明的不得了，先是好好安慰了一下高瀚宇，然后说你看下微信。

高瀚宇打开微信一看，“冰冰！我是小雪！我老爸去南京了！你一定要让他请你吃饭！我！！！我好久没和你视频了！我好想你！”。。。高瀚宇百感交集的看完了这段视频，他的女儿回老家快半个月了，也没听她说一句我好想你，结果对着一个认识不到二十四小时的人说我好想你，高瀚宇觉得自己作为一个父亲有点失败。

正当他还沉浸在一个失败老父亲的检讨时，电话响了，合作公司打来的，高瀚宇只好收拾一下先去工作。

南京的事情确实简单，是一个大型展会的对接。这对于高瀚宇来说驾轻就熟，高瀚宇大学里虽然学的是国际经济与贸易专业，但是还学了会展专业的相关课程。刚到沈氏就被加入企划部门专门做展会相关的事情，三年前升为副总之后也依然直管展会的事情。

只不过沈浩然来公司之后，希望他多熟悉一些公司的事情，作为师父当然是把自己最熟悉的东西倾囊相授。这一年沈浩然有半年都在忙着各种展会。

高瀚宇看完整个布置，还继续敲定了一些细节，一眨眼就下午了。高瀚宇看了一下就交给手下人继续去做了，自己提早遛了出来。高瀚宇回到酒店坐在沙发上，他拿起手机看了又看，还是没做好如何给季肖冰打电话的准备，小雪的视频又打过来了。

“今晚我可以看见冰冰了吗？”小雪整个脸怼着摄像头，高瀚宇叹了口气。“我就去见他了。你等我电话，不许再打来，万一人家被你吓到呢！”高瀚宇吓唬高雪道。

高瀚宇做了很久的心理建设还是决定给季肖冰打一个电话，“喂，你好，”电话那头响起了这个熟悉又陌生的声音，熟悉的低音炮， 但他已经很久没有听过了。“学长你好，我是高瀚宇。”对面沉默了一阵子，突然听到一阵物件撞击的声音。“学长？！”高瀚宇拔长了耳朵，就听见对面有几个人的笑声。

“啊，瀚宇啊！”终于听到季肖冰的声音，高瀚宇也赶紧言归正传。“学长，好久不见啊。”

“啊，对啊。好久不见啊。”自从北京一别，两个人也两三个月没见了，刚开始几天还会每天聊一阵子，后来因为大家都忙也就没怎么联系了。想起两个人最后的联系就是元旦时的互相问候。

“学长，晚上有空吗？”高瀚宇小心翼翼的问道。

“晚上啊？我在南京诶。”高瀚宇似乎听见季肖冰长舒一口气的声音。

“我也在南京啊！”

。。。。

“你来南京出差？”季肖冰的声音有些激动，但是还是很平静。

“嗯，晚上有空吗？”

“啊，有的有的。”季肖冰调整了一下情绪：“你在哪儿，我去找你吧。”季肖冰难得的主动让高瀚宇受宠若惊。“诶诶，不用不用我。。”

“没事儿，南京我比你熟。给我地址，我下班了就去找你。”季肖冰一口气把话说完，就找了一个借口挂了电话。挂了电话，他靠在墙壁上，他听见他砰砰砰的心跳，但很快的他又收拾好情绪才走回办公室。

好好工作着，季肖冰的电话响了之后还开了免提，结果对方一句问候季肖冰立刻慌乱的把桌上的东西都打翻了，然后拿着手机走出办公室，所有的人都好奇到底是谁能让一向冷静沉着的季总突然有些失态。

一群人都憋着笑不敢表露出来，小秘书被同仁们推出来送死：“谁啊。”

季肖冰瞪了一眼：“干活！”小秘书默默鼻子就低头干活了，但是心里总是想着这个名字有点眼熟，似乎曾经在季肖冰的办公桌上见过。

下班之后季肖冰拿着高瀚宇给的地址就去了他住的酒店，在门口接了高瀚宇找了一个饭店吃饭，一个淮扬菜馆。订了一个包间，菜单拿过来的时候，季肖冰先递给高瀚宇，高瀚宇笑了一下：“吃点招牌菜吧。”季肖冰让老板来一个常销菜单。

再见面两个人都稍微有点紧张，季肖冰突然想起那天早晨从高瀚宇的怀里醒来耳朵瞬间就红了。高瀚宇眼见着季肖冰的耳朵红了，突然喉咙一热，他脑子里突然闪过那天压在自己身上的季肖冰，也是那样红红的耳朵。

暧昧的氛围开始逐渐弥漫在整个包间里，两个人都想开口说话，却都不知道说什么，就沉默的看着天，看着地，但是最后两个人的视线还是对上了。正当两个人要开口说话的时候，门外响起了敲门声，服务员来上菜了。

菜馆的菜上的有些快，两个人点了八九道菜，一会儿也上齐了。因为人来人往两个人也只是简单的寒暄着，互相谦让了一下，吃了几口菜。总算等菜齐了，服务员都走了，门关了起来。只剩下两个人默默的吃着饭。

打破沉默的还是身为学长的季肖冰：“你，你来出差？什么时候走啊。”

“啊啊啊。我我，我来一个礼拜，等下周末的展会结束，我才能走。”高瀚宇立刻放下筷子盯着季肖冰。季肖冰被高瀚宇看的有些不太好意思，立刻转了一道菜到他面前，希望缓解一下气氛。

“哦，下周末。是国际展吗？”季肖冰似乎找到了一个话题。

“对，国际展。学长公司有参展吗？”高瀚宇也觉得这是一个很好的开始。

“嗯。”季肖冰点点头。虽然不是他部门的事情，但是作为公司的高层之一，他自然是对公司事务有所了解。

“我们公司的展位是我负责的。”高瀚宇夹了一块牛肉给季肖冰，他似乎还记得季肖冰喜欢吃牛肉。季肖冰看着碗里突然增添的肉楞了一下，抬起头对着高瀚宇微笑感谢。

“下周末的话，我也有空，到时候我去看看你吧。”说完这话季肖冰自己都觉得不可思议，他太难得这么主动的和别人相约了。

“好啊！”高瀚宇突然觉得自己得到了力量一样。

就是一个便饭，两个人吃了个酒足饭饱就开始在附近散步，散着散着，高瀚宇突然想起来要给自己女儿挂电话的事儿：“糟糕！我说好了要给小雪打电话的！”

“啊！”

“嗯，说好的了。而且她还想和学长你通电话。”高瀚宇没敢看季肖冰。许久季肖冰在身旁才发了声音：“那找个地方给她视频吧。”外面虽然有路灯，但是到处也都是乌漆嘛黑的，季肖冰想了想：“要不，去我家吧，我家就过两条街。”

“诶？”

高瀚宇一整天在季肖冰的主动下感觉有些在做梦，他印象中的季肖冰温文尔雅的，虽然上了球场厮杀起来很拼命的样子，但是私底下确实是一个很温柔的学长，说话轻声缓语的，似乎很少发脾气，但是所有的人又敬他三分的样子。各种情绪心情从来不表于色，只是安静的观察着这个世界，而高瀚宇似乎在一点点打乱他的平静。

两个人一同到了季肖冰暂时居住的小公寓里，这是一个挑高的复式小公寓，房间很小，但是五脏俱全。一进门就看到一个小灶台，看样子似乎有经常使用。客厅书房工作室都在楼下，一把楼梯上去是卧室。很简单，但是足够住。季肖冰在这里已经住了三四个月了。

“挺温馨的。”客厅除了杂乱的几个抱枕，也没有其他东西，倒是工作台上凌乱的铺着各种图纸。

“有点乱，不要介意。”

“不会不会。”

两个人坐在沙发上终于有机会给高雪打了电话，电话响了不到一秒高雪点了连接。接通之后，立刻就看见凑在镜头前的高雪：“冰冰冰冰！我是小雪啊！你还记得我吗？！”

小姑娘似乎又长了一点，但是依旧那么圆乎乎的，可爱度有上升了。季肖冰和他挥挥手：“小雪好！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”小雪的喊声惹得奶奶冲了过来，“你爸又吓你了？！”

“没有！冰冰！冰冰！”小雪指着手机视频，王女士凑了过来，一个清冷秀气的大美人就出现在她的面前。确实长得漂亮，虽然是个男的，但是称得上大美人的称呼，而且一点都不女气，但是就是只能用漂亮来形容。

季肖冰和高瀚宇看到镜头前突然出现的老王，两个人都吓了一跳。

“我我我我妈。”高瀚宇一时语塞。

“啊，阿姨好！”季肖冰硬着头皮打了招呼。这是他人生第一次见家长。诶，不对，他还没打算和他交往呢，怎么就见家长了？


	6. Chapter 6

“你好你好。”摄像头怎么都有点变形，但是依然挡不住季肖冰的美貌。确实比所有人都好看，老王心里想。“在南京上班啊。”

“啊，外派到南京，在北京上班。”莫名其妙的开始尬聊，寒暄了几句老王看出季肖冰的尴尬：“你们聊你们聊。”转身离开了画面，不打扰他们。

小雪看着奶奶走了之后，开始拿着手机对季肖冰各种表白：“冰冰你有没有忘了我啊，我好想你啊！我们什么时候还能见面？”

“我也想你啊。”小雪真是一个活泼的孩子，季肖冰这说的不是假话，他的团队里也有已经为人父母的，偶尔他们聊起自己的孩子，季肖冰总会想起高雪，甚至有一次差点就拼单想给高雪买东西。

小雪听到季肖冰说想他特别开心，然后叽里咕噜说了一堆。

“过年你回家吗？”小雪突然想起来马上要过年了，过年就会有好吃的和新衣服，如果今年能和冰冰一起过年，是不是会更开心呐！

“回家啊。”

“你家在哪里？”

“徐州啊。”

“能来台州吗？”

。。。。“徐州和台州很远啊。”高瀚宇说。

“南京离台州远吗？”高雪拿着手机跑到家里挂的幼儿地图前，找了半天，发现南京离台州更近诶。

“小雪。”高瀚宇无语的看着高雪的一顿操作。

季肖冰见状赶忙安慰道：“我们可以在北京见面啊。我三月份就回北京了，到时候我们北京见啊。”

“好哇好哇！”

三个人视频了半个多小时，高瀚宇就催促着让高雪赶紧去睡觉。高雪念念不舍的在季肖冰的晚安道别下关了手机。

“啊啊啊啊啊。奶奶！妈妈！不是，新爸爸好看吧！超级好看对不对！”高雪关了手机就拉着老王一直喊。

“别说，真的好看。”老王悄悄坐在旁边听了他们视频，声音也挺好听的，轻声细语的，高雪那么亢奋的样子，三两句就能平复下来。平日里和高瀚宇一样咋呼的性格在季肖冰这里完全就是一个小雪糕，甜的不行。

而电话这头的季肖冰和高瀚宇刚挂完视频，两个人才松了一口气，回头互看了一眼，发现两个人也贴的太近了。就刚刚似乎两个人的脸都贴在一起了，意识到这个问题的两个人立刻分开了距离。

“那我回去了。”高瀚宇也觉得太打扰了，“那我送你回去。”季肖冰话说着却没有起身，高瀚宇站起来楞了一下，“不用，太晚了，我打车回去好了。”许久，季肖冰没有说话，终于：“不然，你留下来了吧。我明天送你去上班。我有车方便。”

。。。

说完两个人又沉默了，过了一会儿，高瀚宇首先打破了这个尴尬的处境：“啊，也行。那就恭敬不如从命。”他环顾了一下四周，“我就睡这儿吧！”

“那怎么行。睡床吧，沙发太小了。”季肖冰刚说完就想把自己舌头咬断。他这是干嘛？

“呃，不太合适吧。”高瀚宇嘴上说着不合适，心跳的声音都快把他炸了。

“也不是没一起睡过，”听罢季肖冰的话，高瀚宇猛咳了一下。“咳咳。”

“以前打比赛咱俩不是经常住一间。”

“哦哦哦。”高瀚宇满脑子都是两个月前的北京，却忘了十几年前他们曾经形影不离。对啊，那个时候他们多亲密，同进同出同吃同住，球场上配合默契，私底下互帮互助。高瀚宇能有现在的成绩，季肖冰也是功不可没。只是他们分开的太早，一别就是十几年不见。季肖冰竟然还记得当年的种种，高瀚宇有些激动。

“你怎么了？”季肖冰察觉到高瀚宇似乎情绪有些不一样，高瀚宇笑了一下，没什么。季肖冰也就不计较，季肖冰拿了一套睡衣和洗漱用品：“将就一下吧。”

洗脸的时候高瀚宇发现自己的眼睛是红的，那是对过往的怀念，原来他都记得，他还记得。

等两个人洗漱完毕躺床上已经是一个小时之后了。两个人并肩躺在床上，一个人一床被子，高瀚宇直挺挺的躺着也不敢动，旁边的季肖冰也没有出声，也不知道睡了没。

“学长。睡了吗？”高瀚宇侧了头一看，季肖冰刚好也看过来，两个人的眼睛立刻就撇开了。

“没没。”

季肖冰突然觉得有些奇怪，最近他总是会想起这个小学弟，当年的那么亲密，那么自然，怎么现在想起来却有些害羞呢。男孩子之间打打闹闹睡一个房间，怎么现在觉得就有些怪异呢。

前段时间小秘书还问季总你是不是谈恋爱了啊，被他一顿锤炼。那天是圣诞节，高瀚宇给他发了消息。简简单单一句话，竟然激起了他内心的涟漪。

“学长你现在还踢球吗？”季肖冰轻笑一声：“不踢了，早就不踢了。”季肖冰会离开球队第一个原因是因为毕业找工作，第二个原因就是半月板损伤，医生告诉他要放弃掉这个激烈的运动，还吓唬他以后可能都站不起来。

“可惜了，你当年中场踢得真好。”更可惜的是，当年没有手机可以拍下季肖冰在球场的英姿，不过倒是有几张照片，还是胶卷洗出来的。

“老了，跑不动了。”季肖冰笑了一下。“早点睡吧。明天还要上班呢。”

“好。晚安，学长。”

翌日清晨，季肖冰很早就醒了，他侧头看向高瀚宇，比以前帅多了，那个时候还有点二乎乎的，头发也长，整个非主流。原本对高瀚宇的形象还停留在影集里的那几张非主流嘟着嘴的照片，现在却慢慢清晰起来。

昨晚他做了一个很长很长的梦，很熟悉，是这十几年来一直都有梦到的内容，只是梦中的人他从来不知道长什么样。而昨天竟然清晰的让他觉得不是梦，是真的。早晨醒来看见枕边原来真的是他。

季肖冰拍拍脸，从床上起来。高瀚宇刚好也醒来，从他角度看到正在换衣服的季肖冰，突然喉咙一紧。季肖冰的身体，他也不是没见过，但这次他不知道为什么会有奇奇怪怪的想法。高瀚宇拧了自己一下，把自己给疼的，叫了出来。

季肖冰转身疑惑的看了看高瀚宇：“你醒了？”

“早啊学长。”高瀚宇咧着嘴露着大白牙朝季肖冰挥挥手，季肖冰瞬间回到第一次见到他的时候。“学长我想和你踢球。”季肖冰脱口而出这句话，高瀚宇楞了一下，才想起是自己说过的话，两个人哈哈大笑起来。

两个人吃过早饭，季肖冰就开车送高瀚宇去上班，送到目的地才发现离得挺近的，高瀚宇就主动约季肖冰中午吃饭。

回到工作岗位，屁股还没坐热，老王的电话就甩过来了。“上班了？”

“是啊！啥事儿，妈。”高瀚宇双手敲击键盘的动作没有停，耳边还传来老王的声音。“昨晚我听小雪说了一晚上你那个对象。”

“妈！你可别听小雪瞎说。”高瀚宇听到老王误会他和季肖冰的关系立刻纠正道。

“我跟你说哦。你女儿是很喜欢他哦。我可没见过她这么喜欢一个人。你自己好好把握。”老王毕竟过来人，听了高雪说了一晚上季肖冰，也知道季肖冰对于高雪是多么重要的存在。

“把握什么啊。妈，你可别添乱了。”高瀚宇停掉手头上的工作，拿着手机刷了起来。

“这么漂亮的人，追他的人肯定很多吧。你可得抓紧啊，万一被人捷足先登，你看小雪会不会理你。”老王也不管高瀚宇听得进听得不进，她就按着自己想的来。

“追他，怎么。”可能，对啊，季肖冰长得那么好看，追他的人应该不少吧。但是他现在还孤身一人，所以？高瀚宇被老王提醒得有点心动。“妈，学长那么优秀的人，唉，你看他三十几岁还单身，要求肯定很高啦。我不行。”

“他单身啊？真的？你一定要抓紧机会啊！”老王听到季肖冰是单身立刻亢奋起来。

“妈，你这，你这怎么都不知道怎么就跟着掺和。要是人家有对象呢？”高瀚宇快被自己妈妈打败了。

“。。。你不是刚刚说单身吗！要求高怎么了，你不好吗？沈氏集团的经理，也不是普通人好不好。”老王就见不得儿子这么低调，怎么了我们也是大企业的职业经理人，怎么了就配不上了？

“妈，就我住的那个小区的开发商，就是学长的公司，他是总监，比我厉害多了。”高瀚宇住的那个高档小区的开发者就是季肖冰。

“我不管，你给我好好追，追不到，别回台州了，你女儿也不会要你的。”老王下了最后通牒，然后气呼呼的挂了电话。大清早被自己妈妈这么一通怼，高瀚宇有些无语。不过也提醒他，季肖冰确实应该很多人追吧，如果，如果他不介意自己是个男的还有孩子，是不是他也有机会。


	7. Chapter 7

高瀚宇提前到了约好的餐厅，挑选了一个靠窗的位置。过了一会儿，就看见季肖冰和一个穿着套装的女士有说有笑地走了过来。上台阶的时候，季肖冰还特意停了一下，让女士扶着他的手臂上了台阶，关系似乎不错。高瀚宇看到这个眉头不禁皱了一下。

季肖冰和女士一起走进餐厅，季肖冰看见高瀚宇就和女士分开了。

“久等了。”季肖冰的客套让高瀚宇有些不舒服。“没有，我来早了。”

“点了商务套餐。”

“嗯。”季肖冰弯着眼睛在玻璃折射的阳光下格外的明媚，真的好看。难怪高雪抓着他不放。

餐厅的套餐很快就上了，说起来这还是两个人第一次单独出来吃饭，即便是十几年前因为不同年级也碰不到。只有等去比赛的时候，两个人倒是固定住在一个标间。

才吃了几口，季肖冰的电话就响了。季肖冰举手示意，接起了电话。“晚上吗？”季肖冰看了一眼高瀚宇，“晚上不行，我有朋友来。”双方有寒暄了几句季肖冰才挂了电话。

“晚上有约吗？”

“没，这个年纪单身就有些麻烦事儿。”优秀的人自然有很多人想接近，季肖冰的烦恼大概就是这些不必要的见面。“我答应小雪晚上要和她视频的。”

？！“诶，你什么时候答应的？”高瀚宇吃着饭突然发现了一个高雪和季肖冰的秘密？“昨晚视频的时候说的啊，你不记得了吗？”昨晚，想起昨晚，高瀚宇有阵子因为看季肖冰看的分神了，所以他们还谈了今晚要视频的事儿。呃，自己为什么会看着季肖冰分神呢。高瀚宇低下头往嘴里默默塞东西。

“我可不能让小雪失望。”季肖冰没有发现异样，继续吃着饭。

高瀚宇从酒店里收拾了一些衣服用品到季肖冰家，不知怎么他就觉得今晚又得留宿。果不其然，在和高雪愉快视频后，季肖冰又主动收留他。“这样下去我干脆把酒店退了算了。”高瀚宇穿着睡衣从浴室里走出来，“好啊，我这里反正也有地方住。你也不用每天带东西过来。”季肖冰回的很顺口，说两个人突然意识到什么就有些沉默。

两个人收拾完就躺在床上，也不敢看对方，直到只听见轻微的呼吸声，夜才悄悄关上了眼睛。

如此一两日，高瀚宇还真把酒店房间给退了住进了季肖冰的屋子里。高雪每天都可以和季肖冰视频，每天都干劲满满的。虽然搭理高瀚宇的时间不多，但是高瀚宇却有更多的时间看季肖冰。季肖冰生就好看，每一个角度都好看。难怪自己那个颜控闺女第一次见到季肖冰就直喊妈妈。

高雪如此骚扰他，他也没有半点不耐烦，总是听着孩子叽叽喳喳的说着自己的事儿，他时不时也说说自己的事情，所以高瀚宇知道他公司里下午茶很好吃，他有个助理是个小胖子，昨天还有人带了只狗，季肖冰喜欢狗。

偶尔两个人对视，高瀚宇能察觉的出季肖冰对自己似乎也有点别样的感情。周末会展，周五晚上高瀚宇给季肖冰打电话说，要在中心熬夜了。季肖冰嗯了一声让他注意休息。高瀚宇继续在中心盯着场子，过了一会儿一个电话响起，说是外卖。高瀚宇有些纳闷，走到会展中心门口，看见一大个食盒，他知道是谁送的了。

“谢谢。晚安。”高瀚宇给季肖冰发了微信，不一会儿：“晚安。”高瀚宇拎着大食盒喊着同事们过来吃夜宵。

“高总你真是大善人啊！”同事们各自端着碗站在桌子边上吃着夜宵。“别谢我，我也是借花献佛。朋友送的！”

“男朋友女朋友啊！”有人问道。

“肯定是季总吧！”高瀚宇的助理塞着满满一口还不忘说话。“吃你的吧！这么多吃的还堵不住你的嘴！”高瀚宇笑着看了看手机。众人因为工作也没有再打趣高瀚宇，麻溜吃完收拾了继续战斗。

第二天，会展中心的门一开，蜂拥而至的人潮立刻淹没了整个中心，人山人海的。沈氏在这次展会还有一个大型的舞台秀，高瀚宇倒是不是很担心，万事具备，所以他也没有在自己的展厅待着，而是到处去逛逛，一来学习学习，二来他其实想看看能不能偶遇季肖冰。昨晚一个晚安之后季肖冰就没有给他任何回复了，也不知道他要不要来。高瀚宇也知道他其实也挺忙的，周末如果有时间还是希望季肖冰能好好休息一下。

高瀚宇走到房地产所在的展区，整个风格和自己那边就不太一样了，他认真的走着也把意外的收获记在心里。“瀚宇。”高瀚宇正走着就听见后面有人喊他，回过头一看是季肖冰。

“学长你来了？”高瀚宇走过去和季肖冰礼貌性的拥抱了一下。“我刚刚路过你们公司的展区，挺不错的。”季肖冰是特意绕道走过去看的吧，高瀚宇如此想到。“那是，我可是专业的。”

“有机会来指导我们一下啊。”季肖冰打趣道。

“那怎么好意思。”

季肖冰和高瀚宇说了一阵子话。就有一个女生走了过来，高瀚宇觉得面熟，想起来是上次约季肖冰吃饭的时候和季肖冰一起来的那个女士。季肖冰指着女生介绍说这是自己公司的同事。“原来是季总的同事啊。幸会幸会。”女生寒暄完，就问季肖冰要不要去逛逛，季肖冰看了一眼高瀚宇：“一起吧。专业人士。”高瀚宇笑了一下和季肖冰并肩走着。不知道是高瀚宇过于敏感还是确实有点问题，他总觉得这个女同事对他有种莫名的敌意，这种莫名也充斥在她和季肖冰之间。

三个人走在会展中心逛了小半圈，高瀚宇不愧是专业出身，一边逛着还一边和季肖冰说哪些陈列好看哪些可以如何改进。季肖冰也不时的提出自己的疑问，两个人倒是逛的很开心，而身边的女同事插了几句话之后也被两个人无视了。中午时分到了，会展中心的人少了很多，包括各展位也少了许多人，大家都轮流出去吃饭。女同事看了一眼手表：“饭点了，季总。”

“瀚宇一起去吃个便饭吧。”季肖冰拉着高瀚宇的手臂和女同事一起往外走。女同事撇了撇嘴就头也不回的走了。

会场外的餐馆满满当当都是人，三个人走了一圈才找到一个稍微轻松一点的地方，点了几个菜就吃起来。

“季总什么时候回去啊。”

“得三四月吧。”

“那么迟啊，我还想和你一起回去呢。”高瀚宇听见女同事这话被呛了一下，猛的咳起来。

“瀚宇你怎么了，”季肖冰赶忙递上水杯，高瀚宇喝了一口水才平静下来。

“瀚宇什么时候回去？”季肖冰转而问高瀚宇。“哦，我后天就回北京了。”

“诶，我都忘了，你说过了。到时候我送送你吧。”

“啊。那就麻烦你了。”高瀚宇开心的和季肖冰碰了一下杯子，无意识的看了一眼对面的女生，似乎有些挑衅。

吃完饭三个人又在展馆里逛了逛，因为没有多少事，高瀚宇就拉着季肖冰离开了展馆。两个人在南京街头随便逛起来。周末的街上人来人往，季肖冰也很久没有逛街了，高瀚宇时不时问他要不要吃什么，季肖冰看到兴趣的就和高瀚宇点一份，虽然好吃，但是还是胃口小，最后大部分还是落入高瀚宇的肚子里。夜幕降临，街上人潮多了起来，高瀚宇把季肖冰护在身旁，一不小心两手相碰，夜色里也看不见渐渐绯红的脸颊，高瀚宇也就大胆的牵着他的手。繁夜华灯直照向他们的时候，季肖冰把手抽了出来，高瀚宇攥了一下拳，跟在他身后。

这一夜的亲昵成了他们俩的秘密，谁都没主动提，依旧和平时一样，回到季肖冰的住处，两个人同床而眠，不过这一晚，高瀚宇将季肖冰揽在怀里，季肖冰的耳边有他的呼吸和心跳。

高瀚宇回北京的日子到了，季肖冰开车送他回去，同行的还有高瀚宇的助理，助理不好意思让季肖冰开车，就主动要求开车，两个人坐在后座什么话都没说，只是高瀚宇的手轻轻的握着季肖冰的手。季肖冰看了一眼高瀚宇又看了一眼两个人的手，耳朵渐渐红了。小助理时不时的来几句闲聊，两个人敷衍的应一下，似乎也没有在听，直到小助理：“季总，你的脸怎么那么红啊，不会发烧了吧。”高瀚宇立刻把季肖冰转过来伸手摸了摸他的脸，季肖冰趁机把手抽了回来拍了一下高瀚宇：“没有，有点闷而已。”高瀚宇突然想起刚刚的场面，不禁笑了起来。

“老大你看到啥了啊，笑的好傻啊！”话还没说完高瀚宇直接伸手扒了一下小助理的头：“给我好好开车！”

两个人在机场倒是也没有特别依依不舍，只是小助理发现上了飞机的老板一直抱着手机傻乐，这一次南京之旅，似乎在改变着什么。

高瀚宇回到北京把工作处理完就回台州了，年还是要在家里过的，小雪看到他一个人回来有些失落，但是此时的高瀚宇和季肖冰的关系又比之前亲近许多，每天晚上还能及时视频聊天，这成了他们的日常。春假七天后高瀚宇要回北京上班，小雪吵着要跟着，不得已高瀚宇又把季肖冰搬出来。季肖冰在视频里一顿安慰，说下个月就回北京了，让她下个月再来。小雪竟然异想天开希望季肖冰来接她，搞得两个人傻眼。哄了半天最后拗不过高雪，季肖冰竟然答应要带高雪回北京。把高雪打发走了之后，高瀚宇拼命给季肖冰道歉，季肖冰说是自己愿意的，没关系。


	8. Chapter 8

寒冬过去，春天来了，柳絮飘满了城，风夹杂着剩下的寒意只是狐假虎威的提醒一下已经换下冬装的人们，高瀚宇请了个假到台州把高雪接到南京和季肖冰一起回了北京。如此折腾也是没办法，季肖冰虽然脑子一热答应了高雪，但是事后也觉得不太妥当，高瀚宇考虑了几天就想到了这个办法，

候机室高雪就粘着季肖冰，高瀚宇倒是忙前忙后的买零食倒水。季肖冰的电话响起，高雪就安静的坐在他的大腿上眨巴着眼睛盯着季肖冰。这是下属给季肖冰的电话，往日高层管理者的威严一出，高雪看的一愣一愣的。虽然说话声音一如既往的有磁性，但是夹杂着来自成人世界的陌生，高瀚宇走过来的时候看见高雪张着小嘴巴看着季肖冰在打电话。看见高瀚宇立刻伸手要抱抱，季肖冰把高雪让给高瀚宇，高雪看了一眼季肖冰转过来看着高瀚宇皱着眉头。

“怎么了？”

“冰冰好奇怪啊。”细微的变化触动了高雪敏感的神经，她觉得这样的冰冰她很陌生。

“冰冰在工作。”

“冰冰工作的时候好严肃啊。”高雪靠在高瀚宇的肩膀看着季肖冰。季肖冰一手拿着笔记本一手拿着电话一边听着对方的报告。说了十几分钟，终于挂了电话，季肖冰歪歪脖子，才发现高雪站在他的面前。季肖冰看了看手机，挑了挑眉：“马上就可以登机了。可以回北京了开心吗？”

“冰冰，你刚刚好严肃啊。”

。。。。“啊。有吗？”季肖冰摸摸自己的脸。

“有的啊。不过好帅！”终于从高雪嘴里说出好帅了，不然季肖冰每次听到的都是你好漂亮啊。“对啊。”季肖冰坦然的接受着高雪的赞美。“但是我更喜欢漂亮的你。”

。。。。。

终于回到北京，高瀚宇叫了一辆车送季肖冰回家。路上“冰冰你晚上来我家吃饭吧！”

“我。。”从南京回来，季肖冰要马上回公司去处理其他业务，今天八成要加班到深夜了。

“小雪，坐飞机很辛苦，冰冰要回家休息。”高瀚宇抱过高雪。“冰冰可以来我们家休息啊，和爸。。”高瀚宇听到立刻捂住高雪的嘴巴。然后瞪着眼睛看着高雪。

到了季肖冰家，季肖冰先下了车，和高雪挥手再见，高雪趴在窗前看着季肖冰，眼泪就快掉下来了。“过几天吧，等伯伯工作结束了，带你去玩好吗？”

高雪强忍住眼泪点点头，季肖冰摸摸她的头才转身进了小区。

高雪立刻转身看着高瀚宇：“你抓紧时间约冰冰！听见没有！不然我就要和奶奶告状！”

想起他从家里把高雪从家里接出来的时候老王的眼神，高瀚宇就有点颤抖。

“妈，人家一个男的不找女的，为什么要找我啊。”

“你不是喜欢他。”

“我喜欢他又不代表什么。”

“代表啊，万一他也喜欢你呢。我看他这几天天天陪小雪，十有八九还是对你有意思，”

经过长途跋涉，回到家，吃了饭，洗了澡。高雪就爬进自己的小被子里睡觉了。高瀚宇独自坐在沙发上想起那晚还有第二天早晨从他怀里醒来的季肖冰，突然脸颊发烫起来。

他有必要找一个时间把这个窗户纸捅破，但是万一人家不愿意呢？高瀚宇抓抓头。

高瀚宇小心翼翼德给季肖冰打了个电话想约他出来吃饭，可惜的是季肖冰的周末早已经被工作安排满了。季肖冰十分抱歉，公司新的项目，不知道哪里出了错，乱成麻了，他一回来就被抓来做总监，花了两三天的时间终于理出了个大概，周末还得去参加一个长辈办的酒会。

“古叔叔。”季肖冰一身黑色西装，笔直得体，毕恭毕敬的站在古明华的面前。“肖冰来了啊。”

“来给你们介绍一下，我的世侄季肖冰。恒远的总监。”季肖冰向各位叔叔伯伯点头问好，大家都夸季肖冰青年才俊。不多久就有人打听起婚否，“肖冰一表人才，自然是要配世家小姐了。”季肖冰尴尬的陪着长辈们闲聊。沙发长椅上这边喝着茶，那边品着酒。门被人推开。“来来来，看看我孙女。”原本坐在古明华身边的季肖冰，听到声音立刻站起来，这位声音洪亮有些的是沈氏的股东之一，吕文胜。是古明华年轻时候的兄弟。“老吕啊，你又去哪里拐来的孩子。”季肖冰抬眼和吕文胜怀里的孩子对上了眼。“冰冰！”小姑娘挣扎着要季肖冰抱抱。

季肖冰愣了一下，“小雪？”他往门口看了一下，果然高瀚宇在后面跟着进来，高瀚宇看到他也楞了一下，但是很快就恢复了表情，给季肖冰一个礼貌的微笑。

“我要冰冰！”小雪在吕文胜的怀里挣扎着，吕文胜怕他摔了就赶紧把他放到季肖冰的手里。“诶，拐的是你家的孩子啊。”旁边的人揶揄道。

“小高来。”高瀚宇跟在吕文胜的身后和在场的人一一认识。小雪就趴在季肖冰的怀里盯着季肖冰。然后小声的说“冰冰我好想你哦。”

“我也想你啊。”季肖冰拍拍小雪。

“哟，你们俩这么熟啊。”从后面走过来一个穿着大红裙子的女人，季肖冰认得他，他是吕文胜的妻子，也是业内大佬级的人物，季肖冰只在报章杂志里看过她，还没有正式见过。

“漂亮奶奶！”小雪自然是认得的。“来奶奶抱抱。”小雪这才从季肖冰的怀里转移了出去。季肖冰偷偷叹了一口气，点头向吕夫人表示感谢。

“小雪很喜欢季总监啊。”

“冰冰好好看的！”小雪看着吕太说道，然后看了一眼周围，趴在吕太的耳边小声说。“我想让他做我妈妈。”

。。。。。。吕太看着在觥筹交错中的季肖冰楞了一下，她也听过季肖冰的名字，入行不过五六年，手里可以拿出来当专业教程的楼盘项目就有三四个，工作能力很强，但是也颇为神秘。今天倒是第一次见到他，长得温润如玉，但是当妈妈哈哈哈，亏小姑娘想得出来。

“诶，看看，怎么还是我家的孩子。”吕文胜看见自己太太抱着小雪大喊起来。

“那当然，”说是如此说，但是吕太刚把小雪放到地上，她也没有跑向吕文胜，而是冲向了季肖冰，又给撞了个满怀。

“小雪怎么认识肖冰啊。”众人有些好奇。“学，季总是我大学学长。”高瀚宇大方承认道。

“原来是老相好啊。”不知谁说了一句，被吕太打了一下。“相识相识。”人立刻改口道，话却被高雪听到了：“冰冰，什么叫老相好啊，你不是我爸的学长吗？”吕太看了一眼季肖冰又看了一眼高瀚宇，立刻说道：“童言无忌童言无忌。”

宴会结束，各人都各自回家了。季肖冰和古明华多说了一句话出来晚了一些，却看见高瀚宇开着车等在门口。季肖冰坐上副驾驶，回头看了看，高雪已经歪在安全椅上睡着了。

“睡着了？”

“嗯。玩累了。”高瀚宇看似平淡的回应，抓着方向盘的手微微的出着汗。

“对不起。”季肖冰看着旁边的高瀚宇说道。

“啊，没关系啊，你又不是。。”高瀚宇知道季肖冰的道歉是因为婉拒了他的邀约，结果却在一个宴会上相遇。

“古叔叔是我爸爸的好朋友，所以。”

“我也是被逼来的。和小雪在外面玩遇到吕总非得拉我来，你看我这衣服都没换。”所有人都盛装出席，只有高瀚宇穿着亲子装来，在一群大佬里显得格格不入。

高瀚宇上次送季肖冰回家大体就知道了他住在哪里，其实离古宅不远，开了十几分钟就到了。车子挺稳之后，高瀚宇没有打开车锁，季肖冰也没有要下车的意思。

“学，学长。”高瀚宇觉得这段路程是他人生最紧张的一段路程，当初学车考车第一次独自上路他都没有这么紧张过。车厢里安静的只听见两个人的呼吸声，偶尔还有高瀚宇吞咽口水的声音。季肖冰低着头似乎也在等高瀚宇开头。听到高瀚宇喊他，立刻转过身看着他。高瀚宇侧身看见他的时候在黑夜里闪烁着星光版的眸子瞬间吞噬了他的理智，他打开安全带，拉着季肖冰的手，季肖冰小小的挣扎了一下也没使太大劲儿。

两个人僵持了一会儿，异口同声：“我。”

“你说。”

。。。。高瀚宇就抓着季肖冰的手也不放也没有再进一步。这时高雪醒来车子停了，两个大人不知道干嘛？“老爸，冰冰？！”

“醒了宝贝。”高瀚宇转身看了看高雪，季肖冰赶忙把手抽出来偷偷的舒了一口气。

“老爸我饿了。”高雪摸摸自己的肚子，咕噜一声，把高雪惊得愣了一下，然后格格的笑起来。。。

两个人也笑了起来。“把车子往前面开一点吧。前面有个家面馆，这个时候还营业。”季肖冰看了一眼高瀚宇，就对上了他炙热的眼神，立刻转了头。

高瀚宇笑了一下，在季肖冰的指引下继续往前开车。过了一条街，右转进了一个巷子。在一个停车位上停好车。两个人牵着小雪的手往面馆走。面馆的老板是一对老夫妇，夜半没什么客人，老两口正坐在门口聊天。老爷爷背有些驼，坐在炉子旁边，双手揣在袖口里，老奶奶不知道说了什么，老爷爷笑着挺了一下，抬眼就看见了季肖冰带着两个人过来。

“小季啊。好久不见了。”老奶奶回过头也看到季肖冰。“小季来了啊。”

“嗯。来了。”三个人找了位置坐下，“有面和小馄饨？想吃什么？”季肖冰抱起高雪让她看到墙上的菜单。“小馄饨！”高雪斩钉截铁的说。

三个人点了两碗素面，一碗小馄饨，一份饼一份凉菜。入夜，也不宜吃的过多。

“以前加班就老在这吃。张叔的面条好吃又不负担。”季肖冰同高瀚宇说道。高瀚宇吃了一口面，说是素面，这个汤头明显是大骨熬出来的汤，带着肉的甘甜，醇厚。不咸不淡，在深夜刚刚好。面条是手工的，根根分明，入口面团的劲道又容易消化。“好吃。”

“小雪，小馄饨好吃吗？”

“嗯嗯嗯。”塞得满口已经说不出话的高雪猛点头，好不容易咽下去立刻说“好吃，也太好吃了吧！比老爸做的都好吃！”

童言出口惹得一屋子人笑了起来。“多大了啊？”

孩子就是很好的社交媒介，围绕着孩子氛围也就热闹了起来。“五岁啦！”高雪伸出小爪子比了一个巴掌！“上幼儿园了吧。”

“嗯！刚上小班。”高瀚宇说道。

“真可爱。”季肖冰掰了一块饼给高雪吃，高雪开心的把饼塞进嘴巴里，腮帮子鼓鼓的，像只小仓鼠。“慢点吃，没人跟你抢！”高瀚宇撩撩高雪的留海，高雪把饼吃完说道：“你，就你会跟我抢！”高雪把面前的饼往自己和季肖冰这边挪挪，高瀚宇佯装生气：“我自己点一个！”

“随便你！哼！”

“不行，我还是喜欢冰冰手里的！”高瀚宇说完才发觉他这是他第一次这么亲昵的叫季肖冰。他直勾勾的看着季肖冰，就见他脸红的不行。白皙的脸颊绯红的印记让高瀚宇特别开心。“冰冰不要给他！”

“好，给你。”季肖冰红着脸低头吃着面，不时安抚一下高雪，再不敢看高瀚宇了。

“你，你明天有事吗？”两个大人吃完了面，高雪还没吃完，两个人就坐着等高雪。

“啊，明天？”高瀚宇被季肖冰一问想了一下，看了看季肖冰，发现他没有看着他，似乎明白了什么：“哦，没事儿没事儿。”

季肖冰点点头就没再说话。高瀚宇起身结了账，等高雪吃完，高瀚宇抱起高雪离开面馆：“谢谢！小馄饨好好吃！下次我还要来！”

“好好好。慢走啊。”

走出面馆的时候，高瀚宇轻轻的拉着季肖冰的手。季肖冰瞬间就觉得，是不是到夏天了，他好热。


	9. Chapter 9

三个人走着走着，就走到一个超市，离下班还有十几分钟，超市依旧灯火通明。

季肖冰停住了脚步：“我家没有小孩子的衣服。”

“嗯。”高瀚宇迈着大步往里走，季肖冰跟在后面。高瀚宇在门口问了一下儿童区在哪儿，就快步走过去。然后在小雪耳边说了几句，小雪兴奋的看着季肖冰。“所以你要乖哦。”

“嗯嗯嗯！”

小雪一溜烟冲向睡衣区，抓了一条小裙子也不管合不合身就塞进高瀚宇的手里。然后冲到其他用品区。“其他家里有。”季肖冰说的很小声，

“要买小凳子！”高雪吐了吐舌头。

“洗澡用的。她自己洗，够不着。我都让她坐在小凳子上洗。”

“哦哦。那还要什么。”季肖冰第一次听说这个事儿，真的完全不知道。

“让她挑。从小就臭美，啥都自己买。”高瀚宇和季肖冰说起小雪的事儿，第一次到超市买东西就在那边指挥老王买这个买那个。她的衣服鞋子用品都是自己选的，有时候高瀚宇都不知道要买什么，全是高雪告诉他的。

高雪哼哧哼哧的搬了一把自己满意的小凳子又在儿童区搬了一堆东西丢在购物车里。“我们就住一个晚上？！”高瀚宇在高雪耳边小声说。“万一呢？”高雪看了一眼季肖冰眼中闪过一阵狡黠。小姑娘大概率的赖上季肖冰了。

三个人总算在超市关门前把所有的东西都买齐了。回到季肖冰的家里季肖冰从储物柜里找出毛巾浴袍，还把高雪刚买的衣服毛巾都丢进洗衣机里先洗一下，衣服洗好烘干之后才递给高瀚宇。高瀚宇拿着一堆东西跟着高雪去了浴室。“我就在门口，你有事儿喊我。”

高雪点点头大步走进浴室，“你先去洗吧，这儿我看着。”高雪在客房的浴室里洗完澡走出来：“好香啊。你去问问冰冰他用的什么洗衣液！”刚刚洗衣服的时候高瀚宇倒是真有看了一眼旁边摆放的洗衣液，似乎和他家里的一样，他抱起高雪埋在她的小肩头闻了一下，嗨这不是一样的吗？高雪挣扎了一下要下来：“你去洗澡吧。我要去看看冰冰。”

诶。高雪进主卧的时候，季肖冰已经坐在桌上看电脑了。最近工作确实有点太多。等这波忙完了他想着要好好休息一下。

“小雪。”看着小雪走进来，熟练的踹了鞋子，坐在床中央。“冰冰我今天能和你睡吗？”

“小雪，伯伯跟你说过了，不可以哦。”季肖冰摇摇手指头。

“我们三个，不是我，我们三个一起？就像上次那样！”季肖冰摇摇头：“你得问你爸爸。”

高瀚宇擦着头发走到主卧的时候，就看见季肖冰和高雪面对面的坐在床上。高雪看见高瀚宇过来立刻站起来飞向高瀚宇：“慢点，摔着。”

“老爸，我要和冰冰一起睡。”

“不是，伯伯家房间这么多。。”一个卖房的，房子能不大吗？“不要不要，我认床！”

。。。。。

高雪倒是真认床。就连回台州都能折腾几天才安稳下来。“冰冰的床你就不认吗？”高雪被高瀚宇一吼眼泪立刻就掉下来了。这孩子不是不懂事，但是就是执拗也不知道像谁。

“那。就睡一起吧。”季肖冰见不得孩子哭。说起来他也不是一个好说话的人。公司里虽然说他是高岭之花，但是更多在背后喊他铁面佛。日常的油盐不进。“学长。。。”

“没事儿。”高雪得到许可开心的拍着手。立刻从高瀚宇身上爬下来爬回季肖冰的床上，挑了一个靠里面的位置躺好。高瀚宇到客房抱来一床被子给高雪盖好。

高瀚宇这才又回去收拾浴室和盥洗衣服。

“你。睡觉前要听故事吗？”季肖冰没带过孩子，只是看电视剧里都这么演。“不听啊！冰冰你身上好香啊。”季肖冰笑了一下。“我们俩用一个牌子的，你不是也很香。”高雪摇摇头：“不一样的，冰冰身上一直香香的。”

季肖冰摸摸高雪的头。“也不早了，该睡觉了吧？”季肖冰歪头看着高雪。“呃，平时我爸会唱歌给我听。他唱歌可好听了。”

“我知道。”高雪还分不清这个我知道是什么意思。她以为季肖冰是在说睡前唱歌这个事儿。“我爸唱歌真的好听，”高雪从被窝里钻出来，又被季肖冰按回去。“着凉。我知道你爸唱歌好听啊。他还是校园十大歌手呢，那场比赛还是我主持的。”那是季肖冰第一次见到高瀚宇，那天他特意穿了一身白衣，唱的是。在后台彩排的时候季肖冰就看到了一袭白衣的高瀚宇。昏暗的灯光里季肖冰的心还是被撞击了一下。半个月后球队招新，高瀚宇问他学长我想和你一起踢球的时候，他连考虑都没有就立刻答应他加入球队。

“说啥呢，这么热闹。”高瀚宇收拾完走进来就看见季肖冰侧躺着和高雪聊天。“十大歌手是什么？”

哦，高瀚宇想起大一刚进学校的时候参加的一个歌手比赛。“冰冰说他是主持人。”主持人吗？高瀚宇楞了一下。当时他太紧张了，舞台下黑压压的一片人，而且所有人都自信满满。“我太紧张了都没发现。”

高瀚宇本想上床尴尬的发现季肖冰现在睡在中间，他要怎么睡。“小雪要不要睡中间？”

“我睡这里很好。”

。。。。

“呃，没关系。”又和上次一样，季肖冰睡中间，他们父女俩睡两边。“好了，你现在可以睡觉了吗？都几点了？”高雪睁着大眼睛还在转悠。

“啊啊啊，冰冰身上好香好喜欢。”。。。高雪凑在季肖冰身上嗅了嗅跟只小狗一样。“好啦，冰冰都在你旁边了，好好睡觉。”高瀚宇越过季肖冰给高雪捻被子。两个人因为盖着一床被子呈现着暧昧的姿势。再加上高瀚宇跟着高雪喊他冰冰，惹得他有些不好意思。高雪看着季肖冰的脸：“冰冰你是不是发烧了啊。吃小馄饨的时候你的脸就红红的。”

。。。。“高雪！睡觉！”

高雪撇着嘴闭上眼睛。“哼！”季肖冰轻拍着高雪。高瀚宇也没有调整姿势整个人靠在季肖冰的身上，下巴架在他的肩头。季肖冰的脸越来越红，但是也没有要拒绝的意思。等高雪彻底入睡了。季肖冰转身就被高瀚宇带到了自己的怀里。高瀚宇终于吻上了季肖冰的唇。双手慢慢的在季肖冰的身上探索着。唇舌之间交换着彼此的气息。季肖冰也伸手抱着高瀚宇。两个人都到了情难自禁的时候，季肖冰仅存的理智让他小声的劝阻着高瀚宇：“孩子。”

“好。”

高瀚宇就这么抱着季肖冰睡了一晚。早晨高瀚宇睁眼的时候就看见高雪睁着眼睛看着他俩。“呃，这个，那个。”

高雪举着小手指放在嘴巴上禁声：“嘘。”高瀚宇点点头，高瀚宇把季肖冰轻轻放开，走出卧室去准备早餐。季肖冰这一夜睡得不算安稳却也舒适。

等他醒来的时候，就看见高雪坐在床上玩ipad、另一边已经很久没人了。

“冰冰你醒啦。”

“啊。睡得好吗？”

“好的好的。我下次还能来吗？！”

。。。。“好。有机会。”两个人正说着话，季肖冰的电话就想了。一看是公司打来的。“行，半个小时吧。”季肖冰起床去卫生间洗漱等他再出来的时候父女俩已经坐在餐桌上等他了。“简单做了一点。”

“嗯。”三明治煎蛋，冰箱里的存货被高瀚宇搜罗了个遍，不常在家吃饭，真的就没什么库存。

“我等下要去公司，玄关哪儿有钥匙。你们。”季肖冰喝了一口橙汁。“等我回来。”

“好。”高瀚宇这语气让季肖冰有点恍惚，似乎两个人像结婚多年的夫夫，一切都那么自然。

工作了一天，季肖冰回到家的时候，等他的是温暖的灯光和一桌的美味。自从一个人在北京工作他多长时间没有体验过这样的生活了。三个人吃了饭高瀚宇就要带着高雪回家了。明天工作日已经占用高瀚宇太多时间了。高雪自然是不愿意的，依依不舍的抓着季肖冰的裤腿。季肖冰答应她下礼拜还可以来。高雪才破涕为笑。

回归到正常生活的季肖冰，依旧是一个人的独自生活。只不过当他打开冰箱的时候震撼到他几乎停止了呼吸。满满当当的冰箱，他随手可以料理的食材。想想一天前还是空荡荡的冰箱。季肖冰难得给自己煮一份早餐，吃着这份早餐开始了元气满满的一天。

工作很累很累，回到家一如往昔的空寂，整齐的摆在客房门口的小凳子让季肖冰突然就眼眶湿润。有那么一刻的崩溃，却被一个电话很快的打破了。是高瀚宇，听得出声音有些紧张，“学长这周末有空吗？”

“有。”还沉浸在突然的崩溃中，季肖冰的回答很短促。

“礼拜六我想请你吃个饭。就我们俩。”季肖冰的心顿了一拍，他大概知道是什么事情，只是：“小雪。”

“在我朋友家，他家也有个小女儿。”

“好。”

“那我到时候去接你。”

“好。”

挂了电话，高瀚宇摸摸手心，湿湿的。


	10. Chapter 10

顶楼的旋转餐厅缓慢的在转着，脚底下一片车水马龙万家灯火。高瀚宇和季肖冰坐在偏角落的地方，两个人从见面到现在还没正常的说过一句话，除了你好，你先点，两个人都没怎么说话。安静的似乎是两个美食家，不是来约会的，而是来评判这家店的好坏，以至于经理都默默的多看他们两眼。

打破尴尬气氛的是两个人同时伸手拿了一片法棍，高瀚宇顺势抓住了季肖冰的手。透过指尖季肖冰感受到了高瀚宇澎湃的心跳。“学长。”

“嗯。”然后又是一阵长时间的沉默，高瀚宇不知道要怎么开口，在脑内翻滚了无数的话语，如何表白显得自己不那么轻浮或者能表现自己的慎重。“我喜欢你。”在长长的夜色里，每一个角度变换的景色时而明亮时而黑暗，迷乱的让人昏睡，特别适合像季肖冰这样的低音炮发声。舒缓的沁人心脾，柔和的撩人清梦。眼前的人被夜色染得朦朦胧胧，眼睛里闪烁着整片宇宙，软软的手在自己的手心里越发的柔软。高瀚宇觉得自己在做梦，“从第一次在后台见到一袭白衣的你，我就知道那是我的白马王子。这么多年，我把对你的感情放在心里，不敢表露，上次看到你有孩子，我心里特别不舒服。知道你未婚，我想，”

“等下！”高瀚宇打断了季肖冰的话。“不是应该我表白吗？”

“？！”

“歌手大赛的时候我太紧张了没有注意你。但是招新的时候我老远看见你，我就知道我完了。我就不管你是什么社团的，我都要加入！足球我只是皮毛，大场都没踢过几次，但是学长！我想和你一起踢球！”

高瀚宇紧紧的抓着季肖冰的手，“当初没能留下你是我傻，这次遇见你，我再也不会让你离开我了。你愿意和我交往吗？或者，”

“我愿意。”季肖冰没有拖泥带水扭扭捏捏，他知道他的心意，他更知道自己的想法。

“学长。”

“你叫我冰冰挺好听的。”夜色里白皙的面盘染上了红晕，高瀚宇轻轻的揉着季肖冰的手，窗外依旧缓慢变景中，两个人在此时无声胜有声。总算把话说了出来，也得到了想听的答案，高瀚宇站起身拉开季肖冰旁边的椅子坐在下来，季肖冰把椅子挪了一下，在偏角落的地方，他们俩相依着看着外面的风景，曾经这万家灯火里何曾有他们的一盏，此刻有那么一盏已经在他们的心中点燃。繁华市井之中唯有你可相伴一生，片刻的宁静是他们一直追寻的平静。

打破这份宁静的是一个急促的电话。高瀚宇皱着眉头拿起电话一看立刻接了起来：“老段咋了？”

“你闺女一直哭着要找你。”

“？！我马上过去。”

“怎么了？”季肖冰关切的问着。

“小雪突然吵着要找我。我得去看看。”说着高瀚宇起身赶紧收拾东西。季肖冰也站起身。“你，你要不要跟我一起去。”

“好。”穿过桌子，高瀚宇拉过季肖冰的手，这一切都太过自然了，就好像他们已经牵过无数次。但只有季肖冰知道，高瀚宇手心里的心跳和紧张的脉动。

“老段有个女儿和小雪一般大，两个人一起长大的。”高瀚宇在路上给季肖冰介绍起自己的朋友。段黄巍是高瀚宇的同学兼室友，但季肖冰并不认识他，可以说自从季肖冰离开高瀚宇的生活之后，他的三个室友成为他在大学最好的朋友。自然下一代关系也不一般。

驱车到了段黄巍的家，两个人停好车匆忙上楼，到了段黄巍的楼层按了门铃，瞬间门就被打开了。

“雪，不哭了，爸爸来了。”老段的媳妇儿蔚丹哄着小雪。小雪哭的一抽一抽的。看见高瀚宇哭得就更凶了。“雪。”高瀚宇上前哄，小雪叶不让他抱转来转去。

“你好。”段黄巍看到高瀚宇身后的季肖冰打了个招呼。季肖冰有礼貌的回了礼。季肖冰往前一步站在高瀚宇的旁边。哭得惊天动地的高雪立刻就无声了：“冰冰？”

“季总！”高雪和蔚丹同时叫出来。

“小雪。”季肖冰张开双臂小雪立刻站起来冲上前，差点把季肖冰撞倒。

“冰冰。”季肖冰抱起高雪，高雪窝在季肖冰的怀里。孩子的脸真是说变就变，立刻破涕为笑，又恢复成甜甜的小雪糕了。

“。。。。。。”高瀚宇和老段一家看着变脸的高雪都无语了。

坐在沙发上，小雪也不肯松手，就坐在季肖冰的大腿上。高瀚宇无奈的看着高雪，高雪直接无视高瀚宇，只是巴巴的看着季肖冰。

“这是我爱人。”蔚丹介绍到。“我们公司的总监。”

高瀚宇挑了一下眉。“这是我爱人。”季肖冰瞪了一眼高瀚宇，高瀚宇一脸傻笑看着他。

“可以啊老高。”高瀚宇这句这是我爱人把段家夫妇都震个碎，瞬间说不上话来。老段虽然不认识季肖冰，但是从他老婆口里倒是听说过不少事儿。作为高瀚宇的哥们自然也知道高瀚宇是什么样的人，同性还是霸总，不错不错。

“蔚丹的工作能力很强啊。”作为前台销售骨干，季肖冰是认识的。蔚丹是前端销售冠军，统领三千售楼小姐小哥，可以说是恒远最直接的门面。

“还靠季总栽培。”段黄巍端茶倒水递水果，想巴结季肖冰的心都溢出来了。自己老婆的领导，这关系以前他是不敢想。

“老段你也太假了。”高瀚宇见不得段黄巍这狗腿的样子，季肖冰笑了笑，其实段黄巍大可不必这样，他们这些做项目的，做的再好也需要前台销售的三寸不烂之舌，不过是互相帮衬罢了。

小雪在季肖冰的怀里特别安静，过一会儿就开心了起来，然后又和老段的女儿灰灰玩做一堆。四个大人坐在沙发上聊起了天。

“我们家那个丫头最近在学校里不知道学了什么，打人起来也没个轻重。”蔚丹先自责道。

“灰灰怎么会打人。就是这丫头晴雨不定，最近一直这样。”高瀚宇自然不觉得是小孩子打闹，他的闺女他知道，这种小孩子过家家的打闹不至于哭的惊天动地，而且小雪向来乖巧，能闹成这样，高瀚宇觉得自己应该反思一下。

老段看着对面的两个人突然想到什么，拍了一把大腿，把蔚丹吓了一跳：“你干嘛！吓我一跳！”

“我知道雪哭什么了！”三个人疑惑地看着他。

“诶，刚咱俩不是在说小高今晚去相亲约会吗？你还说要给小雪找妈妈。”蔚丹也想起来，确实有这么回事儿。

“妈妈？”季肖冰楞了一下。小雪听见立刻走过来抱着季肖冰：“不要妈妈要爸爸！”

季肖冰很欣慰终于不再叫他妈妈了，又一次想起小雪喊他妈妈。他还跑到镜子前看了看自己，没有看出什么女性化的样子啊。

“晚上你们俩去约会啊？”蔚丹看着两个人。

“对啊！”高瀚宇大剌剌的承认，季肖冰点点头。

“瞧我这张嘴！误会大了。”老段打了自己一下，“没事儿没事儿，你又不知道。”高瀚宇笑道。

老段的家和高瀚宇一个小区，离着近着，高瀚宇就抱着高雪走着就能回去。三个人在小区的路上并肩走着，高瀚宇突然笑起来。

“怎么。”

“没，想起小雪喊你妈妈。”季肖冰拍了拍高瀚宇的手臂。高瀚宇把头歪到季肖冰一边蹭了蹭。“晚上不回去了吧。”

“嗯。”

高瀚宇突然多想在这里多逛逛，晚饭后，华灯初上，人来人往，他和季肖冰在这个院子里牵着小雪的手散步，就那个石凳，对石凳，坐在那边，季肖冰靠着他，一起看着小雪在那边玩，对了，他们还可以养一只狗，他记得季肖冰喜欢狗。嗯，改天带着他去选一只。

成年人的爱清就是这样，没有拖泥带水只有干脆利落。所谓的以结婚为前提的交往基本就等于结婚了。于是在两个人住哪儿的问题上纠结了半天的两个人，最后决定一家住一个礼拜。住季肖冰家，他又觉得离高瀚宇和小雪的学校远了点。住高瀚宇家，高瀚宇又觉得离季肖冰公司远了点。按周轮流，总算说服了两个人。

“司总好！”司澄进办公室的时候就觉得气氛有些奇怪。最近恒远有个大项目，齐勋加了好几天的班了。今天刚好他早点回家就顺路来恒远接齐勋。他转了一圈，突然发现少了一个人，季肖冰！以前恒远有大项目，季肖冰总是坚持把项目做完，所以一到有项目季肖冰必定加班，今天竟然没见到。

“澄。”埋头干活的齐勋看到司澄原本褶皱的眉头瞬间舒展开了。伸手让司澄过来。司澄也自然的坐在他的大腿上。“给我充充电。”头发在司澄的脖子上划来划去惹得司澄一阵酥痒。“痒。”

“小冰呢？”司澄第一好奇的还是这个。“？！你来第一句话不是说老公辛苦了，而是想着别的男人？！”齐勋故意吃醋道。

“你不觉得奇怪吗？他竟然没加班？”司澄摸了模齐勋的脸，然后亲了一下，垫了一下大长腿就从齐勋怀里出来坐到他对面去了。

“？！他没加班？！”齐勋忙的不亦乐乎压根没注意季肖冰去哪儿了。“他平时不是都按时上下班吗，让他在家里加班他也不肯啊。”季肖冰是这样，平日闲的时候，千万别找他，他是能几天不见人影的。

“没呢？你们最近不是有大项目吗？”司澄和季肖冰是发小，齐勋还和季肖冰海外进修的前后辈，如今又在一起共事，自然是关系不一般。司澄是知道季肖冰这个人的，闲下来找不到人，忙起来也找不到人。闲下来人消失的无影无踪，忙起来倒是能抓着他，可惜他是没日没夜的工作，根本不理外人。“我刚去他办公室转了一下，他那间锁着门。问了一下最近都经常准时下班。”司澄虽然不是一个八卦的人，但是真的太好奇了。

“你什么时候变得这么八卦了。和访哥待久了吧。”司澄在上海的时候就一直和浅宇的高访往来甚密。

“我要跟访哥说你说他坏话！”司澄说着就拿起电话给高访打了个视频电话。“澄子。”

“访哥在干嘛呢？”司澄观察到高访的背景不是他办公室。“哥你在哪儿呢？”

“在沈氏陪然然啊。他师父下班丢给他一堆工作。”

“？！你怎么也来北京了？”

“出差就过来几天。”

“诶，你来的正好！我们去找小冰吧？”司澄压低了声音，齐勋抬头一看被一脸小心机的司澄可爱到了。

“？！”司澄把季肖冰最近的一些言行和高访一说，不亏是八卦之王立刻就得出了结论：季肖冰有对象了！

不过两个人都无法想象季肖冰能找个什么样的姑娘，“万一是个男的呢？”齐勋说。

“啊？！”司澄和高访都愣住了。。那更要去了！


	11. Chapter 11

高瀚宇和季肖冰准时下班从托管班里接回了高雪，又一起去超市买了菜。回到家里高瀚宇穿上围裙就开始煮菜。简简单单的一个沙拉，煎三文鱼，一份凉拌菜，一盘蒜蓉白肉，一盘炒青菜。配上五谷粥。今晚也就这么解决了。季肖冰抱着电脑在客厅陪着高雪玩，高瀚宇在厨房忙碌着。

高雪知道最近季肖冰很忙，也不敢打扰他，拿了一本书就坐在季肖冰的身边，时不时还歪着身子倒在季肖冰身上，季肖冰和高雪没有那么有距离了，之前毕竟是朋友的女儿，就算是关系再好，都还有些安全距离。现在高雪虽然平时还喊他冰冰，季肖冰已经把她当自己的女儿看待了。

季肖冰聚精会神地看着电脑里的文件，高雪听到外面电铃响了。她迅速爬起来走到监控器前，踩着小椅子一看，诶里面有个熟人。高雪把门一打开。外面的四个大人愣了一下，人呢？低头一看一个粉嘟嘟的小团子在他们面前。站在后面的沈浩然定睛一看，擦，这不是我师父的女儿吗？

“然然哥哥！！”高雪大喊一声。季肖冰听见立刻往玄关走：“齐总？！橙子！小访？！”

“？！”

四个人陆续走了进来，沈浩然抱着高雪一脸懵。高瀚宇在厨房里听见外面似乎很多人，快速收拾好，关了火走出来，一眼就看见抱孩子的沈浩然，旁边站着见过几面的高访。

“师父！”

“沈浩然？！高总？！”

“。。。。”高访打量着高瀚宇，这个人他见过几次，每次都是西装革履，梳着背头，一副商业精英范儿。穿着围裙的居家样子倒是第一次见。

“这是我们公司的齐总，这是司澄。”季肖冰把另两个高瀚宇不认识的人介绍给他。高瀚宇双手沾着水只好抱歉。

“你们坐，我再弄几个菜。”高瀚宇见来了这么多客人脑子里过了一串菜单，高瀚宇庆幸昨天刚补的粮，不然今天要闹笑话了。

“不用啦。我们有带！”高访指着桌上满满当当的菜。司澄卷起袖子，很自然的从厨房的厨子里拿了一件围裙。高访推了一把沈浩然：“去给橙子打下手。”

“好勒！”沈浩然放下高雪也往厨房跑。“小心点。”高访坐在沙发上看着对面的季肖冰。高瀚宇看着这群人失神了一会儿立刻也回到厨房。季肖冰虽然不怎么做家务但是厨房却是很大的，三个人在里面自由转身，司澄进去就指挥沈浩然洗菜，高瀚宇就主动切菜。司澄看了一眼高瀚宇的切工，然后满意地笑了笑继续煮菜。

外面齐勋坐着刷手机，小雪依旧依在季肖冰的身旁看书。高访早早就开了一瓶红酒开始喝了。

“你少喝一点，饭还没吃呢。”季肖冰抬头就看见高访手里的高脚杯。他这群朋友倒是真不把自己当外人，厨房随便进出，红酒柜也是熟门熟路。“不喝，醒着呢。”高访说。季肖冰抬头看了看他：“你别用那种眼神看我！”

“我看人一向这样。”高访把酒杯放到鼻尖嗅了嗅。“滚。”

高访放下酒杯坐到季肖冰身边：“什么时候在一起的，我怎么不知道。”

。。。“好好关心你们家占总吧，头条飘在那里都多久了。”

“叔叔为什么要关心占总？！”沈浩然不知道什么时候走到他们身边。

“占总有八卦啊，那么大的八卦摆在那边呢。”季肖冰瞟了高访一眼。“那哪有和你亲啊。”高访突然撒娇让季肖冰一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“嚯，沈浩然你是把醋瓶打翻了吗？”季肖冰说道。

“是啊！”沈浩然回答道。他知道高访和季肖冰是什么关系，但是即便这样他也吃醋，沈浩然对高访的占有欲是爆表的存在。高访立刻起身揽过沈浩然离开客厅。“哼！”看着高访哄沈浩然样子，不免得有点好笑。

司澄和高瀚宇合作很快就又添好了几个菜。高瀚宇周末做了一些馒头还算是够了。

“开饭啦！”

齐勋给司澄让了位置，沈浩然也不甘示弱的照顾高访。季肖冰抱起高雪把他放到宝宝椅上，然后坐在高瀚宇的旁边。“哟，椅子都有吗？”高访戏谑的说。“你管我！”季肖冰瞪了高访一眼。

“高访叔叔，你吃虾吗？”高雪把自己的盘子端到高访的面前。高访楞了一下。“谢谢小雪。”高访笑着接过虾。“高访叔叔也好漂亮啊！”

。。。。。

“不过我更喜欢冰冰！”

。。。。。

这顿饭吃得是暗流涌动。吃完饭齐勋和高瀚宇收拾碗筷，这边高访和司澄就拉着季肖冰到房间审问。三个人都是从小一起长大的好朋友，人生这么大的事儿他们俩居然不知道。

“老实交代！”

“六月份交往的。”

“六月份？！”司澄掰着手指头一算，整整两个月了，他们竟然一点消息都没有。“什么时候认识的？！”

“他？我大学学弟啊！”季肖冰知道必定逃不过这俩狐狸一般精明的人，全盘托出是最好的。

“我怎么不知道？！”高访几乎对季肖冰的人际关系了若指掌。

“访哥你好可怕！”司澄笑着说。“我这不是要对你们俩负责嘛。”

“嗯，小冰，你和他大学同学？！前男友啊？！”！？司澄说完自己都吓了一跳，高访更加狐疑的看着季肖冰。

“没啦，去年才恢复联系的。他女儿要我当他妈妈。”想起来还是因为小雪才会有机会在一起。

“？！妈妈？！哈哈哈哈哈哈。”高访和司澄两个人听完笑疯了。“干嘛，你们俩别笑了。”

“想好了吗？”高访枕着手半躺在椅子上。“你爸妈那边怎么说。”

“我想好了啊，我爸妈，我还没说。到时候高访你一定要来帮帮我。”想起父母的事情，季肖冰有点为难，虽然爸妈还算开明，但是突然给他带一个男的回来，还有孩子，换做他自己也要打打鼓。

“结婚戒指找橙子设计啊。”

“那肯定的，不过还没想好什么主题。”

“我跟你说，你得抓抓紧，不能给他占了上风。”高访说完掐了司澄一下。“啊。你掐我干嘛！”

“说的就是你，表白也是齐勋，求婚也是他。你就给他吃的死死的。”司澄性子软，向来也是别人说什么他做什么。和齐勋的关系也是，从来也没主动过。从来也是齐勋说我们在一起吧，我们结婚吧！司澄就通知两个发小，我谈恋爱了，我结婚了。知道司澄要结婚那天，高访那天那个痛心疾首啊，毕竟之前两个人还有那么大的误会，高访是不同意的，但是还是橙子觉得幸福就行。至于高访，他看上去云淡风轻的，但是极其强势，毕竟是浅宇的CFO，市场之花，商场老狐狸。不过也栽在小朋友的手里，当初他向季肖冰和司澄宣布自己和沈浩然恋爱的时候，两个人笑了他一整夜。高访也不理他们，栽到蜜罐里就载呗。

“算了算了，婚都结了，不然你再把他抢回来？”季肖冰笑道。

三人说笑着，小雪就冲进来：“冰冰！”沈浩然就跟在后面。“叔叔是我的！”

“你的你的。我才不要呢！”司澄一把抱过小雪，然后指着季肖冰说，“诶，叫一声妈妈来听听。”

呵，刚谁说他性子软好欺负的！

送走了朋友，小雪也睡着了，季肖冰歪在高瀚宇的肩上坐在床头闲聊着。

“我和小访、橙子是从小一起长大的。一直到大学才分开。橙子最小，性格也最软，小时候被人欺负都是高访护着我们俩。”

“原来你们这么熟啊。”

“对啊，最近忙的，本来就介绍你们见见面。”出差接着做了两个大项目，再加上刚刚在一起柔情蜜意还没腻完，哥们也不行啊。

“小访和然然也算是苦尽甘来，你不知道啊，当初小访拉着我们喝酒，一整夜一整夜喝。我和橙子什么酒量。。他真是千杯不醉。浅宇的占总和管总那段时间听到他晚上要喝酒，两个人跑的无影无踪。”

“高总这么厉害吗？”

“就愁啊，然然才十八岁，他都快三十了。这怎么能行。”相差十二岁，怎么都有点奇怪，一个是还在高考的小孩子，一个是商场老手，高访也背负着舆论的压力。

“浩然一直都特调皮，沈总也愁死了。突然有一天跟我说要好好念书了。”高瀚宇想起沈浩然那天背着书包叼着棒棒糖跑到他办公室里：“哥我要考上财。”高瀚宇吓得笔都掉了，哥你要不要看看你自己的成绩再来说你要考上财，你考个附中都有点难了吧！

“叔叔是上财毕业的！我要做他师弟！”叔叔是浅宇的高总，之前沈家办宴会邀请上海的企业家们参加，沈浩然就是在那个宴会上认识高访的，虽然高瀚宇见过几次，但是对这位高总陌生的很。

“我劝你清醒一点！”高瀚宇摸摸太阳穴，疼！沈浩然似乎不是和高瀚宇来商量而是告知而已，因为他这句话说了一半沈浩然就离开办公室了。过了没几天沈总就悄摸摸的来找高瀚宇，说他儿子好像脑子有点不好了。一个混世魔王突然变成三好学生，谁都会吓一跳。虽然最后高瀚宇没考上上财，但是竟然给他考上了本科线，安静了两年，大三他又跑来找高瀚宇：“哥，我要当你徒弟！我要配得上叔叔！”

？！爱情的俩这么伟大吗？“一晃也五六年了，爱情的力量确实伟大。”

“小访也变了好多啊。以前吧，他活得通透过分了。现在总算沾染了一点烟火气。”

高瀚宇突然把季肖冰往怀里带了一下，季肖冰直接摔进了高瀚宇的怀里：“我要是早点找到你就好了。”

“现在也不晚啊。”


	12. Chapter 12

“找不到吗？”季肖冰和高雪站在客厅看高瀚宇翻着茶几上的包。“我明明放进包里的啊。”一份有点重要的资料高瀚宇找了一个早晨也没找着。书房里卧室里能翻的都翻了，高雪都有点等的不耐烦了。

“会不会落你家里了？”现在他们三个是在季肖冰的家，昨晚刚搬回来住。“不可能吧，那份材料我从公司里带出来的，到家也没打开啊。”高瀚宇仔细回想了一下昨晚的事儿，下班去接季肖冰和高雪，然后回家拿了冰箱里的食材才回到季肖冰家的，中间也没有动过自己的公文包啊。

“这样吧，我上班也顺路，我回去看看，你先带小雪去上学。”高雪客厅里跳了跳，“嗯嗯，冰冰说得对！”

高瀚宇看了看手表，也行吧，翻遍了季肖冰的家也没找，实在不行就再准备一份，凭记忆他还是能整理出来的。两个人分别开着自己的车离开了小区。“你路上小心点。”高瀚宇看着季肖冰的车离开车库才上车跟着。

季肖冰在车上给秘书打了个电话会迟一点过去，油门一踩就飞奔出去了。别看他斯斯文文开车还是很猛的。两个人已经同居了小半年了，两个家都熟门熟路，季肖冰停好车，快速跑向电梯，路上还遇到小区里的保安大叔：“小季才下班吗？”

“大叔，没，东西丢家里了。”季肖冰礼貌的回应了一下就快速飞进电梯里。上班时间上行电梯倒是空空的，季肖冰很快就到了高瀚宇家。门锁是生物识别，一按指纹就开了。门一关，鞋子随便一甩就冲进书房里开始找材料。这时：“又什么东西丢了啊”

“啊，一份材。。。。”一个中年女性的声音传了过来，季肖冰一开始顾着找东西也没在意，下意识的回了一句，突然觉得不对劲，季肖冰从书房的墙边拎了一个高尔夫球杆紧紧的攥在手里侧身出了书房们。

一出门就看见一个有些面熟的中年女性拿着拖鞋站在他的面前。“冰冰？！”

“？！阿，，阿。。阿姨！”老王发现是季肖冰立刻丢掉了手里的拖鞋，季肖冰也默默的把拎在身后的球杆丢在地上。

“瀚宇有份资料丢家里了，我刚好顺路帮他来拿一下。”季肖冰很快就调整了情绪，他和老王没见过几次，只有高雪意外点开视频才见过，这一次是第一次面对面。

“哦，刚好顺路啊。”老王可是老江湖，顺不顺路不知道，反正她大概知道儿子和季肖冰的关系了。“你忙你忙。不耽误你。”老王摆摆手，催促季肖冰赶紧去忙自己的事。季肖冰歉意的点点头，又转身进了书房，在屋子里找了半天，终于垛在书桌上的一叠资料里翻出了高瀚宇要的材料。也不管是怎么压在那边的，先带去吧。离开书房的时候还顺手把刚刚丢在地上的球杆放回原处。

“阿，阿姨，我先去上班了。晚。”季肖冰收住了后面的话，有些话他有点不好意思开口。“恩，去吧去吧。路上注意安全啊。”老王站在门口目送季肖冰，这边季肖冰刚躲进电梯立刻就拿起电话：“高瀚宇！你妈来了你怎么不跟我说！”电梯里还有几个人，听到季肖冰这么说立刻都拔着耳朵听八卦，“我妈？！我不知道啊！”那一头刚送完孩子上学的高瀚宇在路上接到季肖冰的电话劈头盖脸就被亲亲爱人给怼了一顿。

季肖冰似乎察觉到周围人的怪异，立刻压低声音：“你妈在家呢，我还以为遇到什么人了。吓我一跳！”

“不怕不怕哦。”高瀚宇脑补了一下季肖冰和老王的见面，突然觉得有些可爱。

“哦，材料找到了，在书桌上呢。你等我。”季肖冰因为老王打乱了思绪，毕竟是身经百战的生意人，临危不乱及时调整情绪是基本素养。

高瀚宇才挂下季肖冰的电话就接到了自己老妈打来的电话：“臭小子刚跟谁打电话呢？！”

“你儿媳妇儿啊！”

“？！哪个？！”怎么又有个儿媳妇儿？！那冰冰呢？！

“哪个？！就那一个啊！不对，你来北京怎么没跟我说啊？！”老王这才听出来高瀚宇说的儿媳妇儿是什么意思，“冰冰那是男孩子，什么儿媳妇儿！我不能来吗？怕坏你的好事儿啊！”

“没没没。您能来！”高瀚宇立刻开启乖儿子模式。

“来办点事儿，晚上回家吃饭？”老王这疑问句在高瀚宇耳朵里怎么听出试探的口吻。

“我问问。”母子俩心有灵犀这点还是足够的。

季肖冰把车开到沈氏门口给高瀚宇打了个电话，高瀚宇匆忙赶下来。“你快点，这边罚款呢。”

“不行要亲一下。”坐在副驾驶的高瀚宇突然的猛男撒娇让季肖冰送了一个白眼。“我妈问晚上回家吃饭？”

“咱俩这都几点下班啊，订个座吧，你妈来北京也挺辛苦的，到外面吃。”高瀚宇听完季肖冰的安排直接压过去狠狠的亲了季肖冰一下，然后拿起材料开门就跑了。等被突然强吻的季肖冰晃过神来，高瀚宇就不见了。气的季肖冰又打了个电话去骂了高瀚宇一顿。“大庭广众的！像什么样子！”

旁晚，高瀚宇难得踩着点就下班了。看见自己师父准时下班沈浩然还有点意外：“咋的，又和我冰哥过纪念日啊。”高瀚宇是一个很浪漫的人，什么百天啊，周年啊，七夕啊，就没有落下过。

“我妈来了。”

“我靠！见家长！”沈浩然觉得刺激了！

“见过了，正式见面第一次。”一开始高瀚宇还没觉得啥，被沈浩然这么一说他突然开始紧张起来，对啊，这是季肖冰第一次正式见家长，他会不会紧张啊。

“好好表现啊！”沈浩然小大人似的拍拍高瀚宇的肩膀。高瀚宇拍了一下搭在他肩上的手。“应该没啥事儿吧！”

高瀚宇回家把自己亲妈接到餐厅的时候季肖冰也刚好和高雪到了餐厅。高雪老远看见老王兴奋的跑过去：“奶奶！”

“哟，我的小雪又长高了。”老王抱起小雪，掂量了一下，再过一段时间小雪糕是要抱不动了。四个人来到预定的包间，小雪自然而然的坐在季肖冰的身边，远远的离着高瀚宇。老王看得出小雪是真的太喜欢季肖冰了。

选的这家是个淮扬菜馆，口味清淡适宜，点的才让晚饭吃起来也不至于太过油腻撑腹。“阿姨，尝尝这个。”季肖冰把软兜鳝鱼转到老王面前。虽是在北京，尝得出这味道还是蛮正宗的。

“小冰最近忙不忙啊。”老王接着引子开启了聊天模式。

“恩，还好，最近还行。”金九银十过了之后，季肖冰就不用保持战斗姿态。季肖冰吃相文雅又带着诱惑，总给人感觉他吃的这道菜味道极美。别人看着他吃饭也颇有胃口，老王第一次和季肖冰一起吃饭就觉得舒服。

“你多吃点。你看你这么瘦。高瀚宇！你有没有好好照顾人家啊！”话没两句高瀚宇又被老王给怼了。

“有的，瀚宇厨艺很好的。是我胃不太好。”同居以来，高瀚宇包圆了家里的所有家务，厨房就更是他的天下了。季肖冰胃不好，高瀚宇就各种给他做养胃的菜，但是毕竟是徐州人，口味还是比高瀚宇重一些。有时候吧不辣不咸，少爷还会不吃饭。可把高瀚宇给愁坏了。

吃过饭，高瀚宇和小雪到前台去结账了，季肖冰和老王就在包间休息片刻，“我这个儿子啊，小时候就主意正，什么事儿啊都自己来。也固执，认准的事儿非得把南墙撞破了才甘心。脾气也大。我们就多说两句说该找对象了啊，他就给抱个孩子回来，有孩子了你们闭嘴吧。”老王和季肖冰坐着说家常，这一餐饭吃下来，她心里也是有数的，自己的孙女喜欢季肖冰，儿子也是不能没有季肖冰。对于她来说，儿孙幸福就好，其他也不多说了。

“天不怕地不怕的。”季肖冰也好奇小雪到底给这个家带来了什么。“当初他才二十几岁，抱个孩子回来，孩子哭了也不知道看看是不是饿了啊，还是尿了。”想起小雪刚到家里的场景，老王真是不堪回首。“不过，真就是这个孩子给家里带了太多欢乐。小宇啊，长大了不少。”

“他们俩都喜欢你，希望你别嫌弃他们俩。难得有个人能让他安心过日子，我也不说什么了。”老王的肺腑之言让季肖冰有些惭愧，其实同居之后，公司恰好忙翻天，都是高瀚宇在照顾他。说起来，他还没想好要怎么带高瀚宇去见自己的父母。“我。我找个时间带瀚宇去见见我爸妈吧。”

“不着急不着急。且不说我们小宇是个男孩子，就带着这个小雪。”老王看了一下门，去结账的两个人还没回来。“外人总说小雪是个拖油瓶，我们不说，别人就是这么看的。我只想你们俩好好的，至于后面的事情，顺其自然吧。”

“其实我爸妈也不是那种不开明的人，我会努力的。”季肖冰对父母接受高瀚宇和高雪的事情，心里多少有点顾忌，但是对于他来说，这辈子他不可能离开高瀚宇了，所以一起努力吧！

结了账四个人回了家。把老王和高雪送到家里，高瀚宇拉着季肖冰转身就走。“？！”

“冰冰明天要出差，我得送他！”

“咱家不是离机场更近吗？”

“本来晚上整理行李的，您这不是来了吗？”高瀚宇表情严肃起来，就有点不近人情了。

“好好好，去去去，嫁出去的儿子泼出去的水。”老王抱起小雪就回房间，高瀚宇一听：“不是，妈你这话啥意思！”

“好啦。你不走，我要回去了！”季肖冰说是自己走，和高瀚宇牵着的手也没松开。高瀚宇白了一眼屋里，拉着季肖冰就回了季家。

回到家，高瀚宇先去洗了个澡，出来的时候季肖冰还在收拾东西，“你什么时候回来啊。”

“年前嘛，不是跟你说了。”高瀚宇走过来从背后抱着季肖冰：“我身上脏，你刚洗的澡。”

“才不会，学长身上香香的。”高瀚宇的头架在季肖冰的肩膀上，软软的发丝拂过肩窝一阵痒。

“你是不是又瘦了啊。”

。。。。季肖冰从高瀚宇的怀抱里挣脱出来：“哪有！你昨晚不是还抱了，一天能瘦到哪里去啊！”

“你今天是不是没吃饭？！”高瀚宇一把拽过季肖冰顺势把他压在身下。

“高瀚宇！我要收拾行李！”季肖冰虽然喊着但是也不挣扎了，毕竟体力有差，他才不做无谓的抗争。高瀚宇发现季肖冰晚上就没动几次筷子，虽然不是他喜欢的口味，也不至于啊。这家伙可是典型的吃货，况且浓油赤酱的菜也不是没有啊。

“你出去那么多天，答应我好好吃饭？！”

“知道啦！”每次季肖冰要出差高瀚宇都要耳提面命要他再三保证会好好照顾自己。“没和你在一起的时候我不也一个人过来嘛。怎么就有了你，我还不会吃饭了啊！”

“你那都是凑合！我妈今天都说我了，没好好照顾你。”高瀚宇的手没老实的在季肖冰的身上摸着，被季肖冰打了一下。

“好啦好啦，我知道啦。我会好好吃饭的！”说完，起身亲了高瀚宇一下。

“那你今天怎么没吃啊？”

“我那不是胃不舒服嘛。”

“你胃又怎么了？！”高瀚宇赶紧从季肖冰的身上起来，摸摸他的胃。

“就是，胃不太舒服，晚上我们俩分房睡吧！”

。。。。

分房睡这种事情想都不要想，高瀚宇怎么可能跟季肖冰分房睡的，就是带着高雪他也要和季肖冰睡一张床。今天好不容易摆脱小雪糕，怎么可能分房睡！

季肖冰也就是说说，就他这个睡觉喜欢抱着东西的坏习惯，自从和高瀚宇在一起，出差他都有些认床了。

还是在自己老攻怀里睡觉安心啊。


	13. Chapter 13

一个电话过来，季肖冰匆忙下楼，高雪和高瀚宇一脸懵逼。高瀚宇让高雪待在客厅里别动，他也跟着下去。“这什么？”看着两个物流师傅扛着一个大箱子过来。“到时候就知道了。”季肖冰看了一眼跟来的高瀚宇：“你下来了，让小雪一个人在家？”

“我不是担心你。你话也没说就往外跑。”

。。。

季肖冰把高瀚宇赶回去自己在那边指挥物流师傅。“冰冰呢？”。。。“可能跑了吧。”高瀚宇故意说道。高雪听了哇的一声就哭起来了。？！“我最近我最近，很听话啊，我没有不乖啊！为什么冰冰要跑！”

。。。。一句话闯了大祸。季肖冰和物流师傅进门的时候就看见高雪趴在沙发上哭的不行。高瀚宇一脸束手无策。高雪看见季肖冰来立刻爬起来要跑过来，差点和大箱子撞上。季肖冰一把把高雪拖了过来。高雪抓着季肖冰不放哭的更大声了。因为有外人在，季肖冰也不好问为什么，就一边抱着高雪一边指挥师傅安装箱子。等箱子都拆开了，高瀚宇和高雪都傻了。那是一颗很高很高的松树。拆完箱子，师傅们又去楼下把其他箱子都搬上来才走。高雪因为被松树震惊到，也顾不上哭了。在季肖冰的怀里安静的看着松树，“这些是什么？”

“圣诞树的配件啊。过几天就要过圣诞节了，给小雪布置一颗圣诞树。”季肖冰抱着小雪转了一个圈。高雪闪着泪花拍着小手。季肖冰哭笑不得。抱着高雪去浴室给她洗了一把脸。“告诉爸爸，刚才怎么了？”

“老爸说。。老爸说。。”被圣诞树分神的高雪终于想起来伤心事了。“老爸说什么？”

“老爸说，你跑了。”

。。。。高瀚宇！季肖冰强忍着，镇定地和高雪说：“爸爸怎么会跑了呢。再说这是爸爸的家啊，爸爸往哪儿跑？！”季肖冰把毛巾拧干挂在架子上，拉着小雪去客厅：“我们一起去拆礼物好不好。”高雪点点头，走到蹲在地上默默拆箱子的高瀚宇的身旁。高雪把配件一包包拿出来，季肖冰看着孩子平静了，就把高瀚宇拽到旁边：“你刚刚说什么了？！”

高瀚宇挠挠头：“我就跟他开个玩笑。我不知道她。。”季肖冰打了高瀚宇一下：“以后别开这种玩笑了。然后今晚你去和高雪睡吧，好好安抚她！”

。。。。高瀚宇才反应过来，他的漂亮媳妇儿生气了。

“我错了，我错了！老婆你别不要我啊！”高瀚宇拉住正准备转身走的季肖冰。“谁是你老婆！”季肖冰这下是真的生气了。

“老公，你是我老公！你别不要我啊！”高瀚宇决定一哭二闹，“我下次再也不说了。”把季肖冰圈在怀里，压根不肯撒手。高雪在客厅把所有的材料包都一个个拿出来之后发现两个爸爸又消失了。赶紧往卧室里跑，就看见两个吻得难舍难分的人，高雪捂着眼睛啊了一声，两个人赶紧分开。高瀚宇从后面抱住季肖冰的腰，“宝贝怎么了？”季肖冰也不知道他是在问高雪还是自己，红潮淹没了他整张脸。“那个，那个。”虽然高雪不是第一次见到他俩这样，但是她朦朦胧胧的大概知道这肯定是值得害羞的事情，不然冰冰的脸为什么那么红。

“我把礼物都搬出来了！”高雪终于让自己把整句话说完了。

高瀚宇放开季肖冰，走到门口抱起高雪，高雪伸手召唤站在床边的季肖冰，季肖冰跟在后面。

“这个怎么挂啊。”高雪抱起一包铃铛问季肖冰。季肖冰把所有的配件都拆开，分门别类的铺在地上。高瀚宇到储藏室扛了一个人字梯来。

一个下午，三个人，拿着各式各样的铃铛小礼物小喇叭圣诞老人一个个挂在墨绿色的松枝上。季肖冰还拿了一个小松果给高雪玩，高雪学着小松鼠的样子鼓起了腮帮子。

装饰完整棵树，三个人也累得不行了，都瘫坐在地上。“谢谢你。”高瀚宇摸了摸怀里的季肖冰。转眼就到了平安夜，两个人白天工作，晚上都准时下班接高雪回家，高瀚宇下厨给三个人煎了牛排，还做了几道比较西式的小菜肴。这是季肖冰和他们一起度过的第一个圣诞节，就和每一个节日一样，季肖冰都很慎重的准备着。

夏天七夕的时候，两个人还特意请了假带着小雪去玩，穿着汉服的小仙女在河岸边奔跑的景色成为当地当时最热门的头条。中秋节，高瀚宇还特意学了怎么做月饼，季肖冰总是给高雪说着每一个节日的意义，无论东西方。每一个节日都给她画了一个小房子。七夕的鹊桥房，中秋的月亮房，重阳的空中花园，圣诞这天自然是一座姜饼屋。这些都收录在一个画本里，属于高雪的专属绘本，有着冰冰爸爸满满的爱。高瀚宇在这一年陪着他俩过了这么多节日，才知道原来还有这么多节日，哦对了，还有节气，高瀚宇就没弄懂过二十四节气是什么，自从和季肖冰在一起，他已经能倒背如流了。

季肖冰让高雪闭上眼睛坐在小椅子上，高瀚宇关了灯，然后把圣诞树的灯打开，“小雪可以睁开眼睛了！”

“哇啊！！！啊啊啊啊啊！！好漂亮！”三个人依偎着，听着音响里传来的歌声。时间就这么一点点流逝着。

“不行，我过年要去看你！”

“那奶奶怎么办！”

“我要和冰冰过年！”高雪拉着高瀚宇的衣服，“老爸，我要和冰冰过年！”

“你奶奶要是听见你这样说，她能气死！”高雪撇开头：“我第一次和冰冰一起过年，我也有和奶奶一起过过年啊！”

。。。。。

“这样吧，你初五来我家吧！”

“去你家？！”

“好哇！”高雪兴奋的拍着手。

“不太好吧。”高瀚宇按住高雪的手。高瀚宇之前和季肖冰的家长倒是正面接触过一次，季肖冰的爸妈来看他，虽然事前已经收拾好痕迹，但是刚好高雪的一个玩具娃娃丢在了季肖冰家里。季妈妈在整理屋子的时候发现，把季肖冰抓来审问了一顿。季肖冰知道自己父母的脾气，只好说高瀚宇是朋友，既然是朋友季家也不疑有他，请了高瀚宇和高雪过来吃饭，可惜高雪那几天生病没能来，只有高瀚宇一个人来赴约。

毕竟都是聪明人，季家妈妈大概看出了端倪，总是旁敲侧击问季肖冰，但是他虽然说着什么，但是依旧有所保留。这一次竟然希望他俩和他一起去过年，高瀚宇觉得不妥。

“总得要说的，”季肖冰抱起高雪，“和爸爸去看爷爷奶奶好不好。”

“好哇好哇！”高雪埋在季肖冰的肩头开心得不得了。

“不会太猛了吗？过年啊。”高瀚宇还是觉得是不是有些太过了。

“就来一天，我们第二天就走。”季肖冰似乎早就计划好了。高瀚宇虽然不安但是还是决定好好面对，毕竟他想和季肖冰结婚，这个坎一定要过。

高瀚宇的不安在1月19日发生了更大的震动，新冠肺炎确定可以人传人。除却武汉都还挺平静的，当武汉开始爆发的时候，已接近年节，高瀚宇看着新闻皱了皱眉头，“你别坐动车回去了。”季肖冰免疫力低，高瀚宇不放心。“我开车载你回去。”

。。。“那多累啊。”

“那安全！”虽然平时都听季肖冰的，但是这种事情高瀚宇绝不让步。大年二十九在高瀚宇的强烈要求下，他绑架式地把季肖冰带上了车送回了徐州。一路上听着广播的播报，季肖冰刷着手机：“你还记得非典吗？”那年高瀚宇还在高中，季肖冰刚上大一。“记得啊，我念高中住校，哪儿都去不了，老老实实待在学校里。”高瀚宇其实对非典已经很模糊了，毕竟高中对于他们这个年龄来说却是有些遥远了。季肖冰也记不太清当年什么样子，只记得所有的人都被困在学校里，那时候就踢球的时候最开心，但是望着围墙外面，他这个除了踢球从来不愿意凑热闹的人，都有那么一丝想法。

“历史像螺旋一样上升，总会重复什么。”季肖冰看着铺面而来的信息。“也不会，武汉都封城了，历史没有过。”武汉封城，这是从来没有过的事情吧。

北京到徐州八个小时，两个人交换着开车，高雪一路上吃了睡睡了吃，终于到夜幕降临的时候到了徐州市。挺好车子，两个人拖着行李箱，还有一大堆的东西走向季肖冰的家。车库有些昏暗，季肖冰拉着行李箱走在前面，走了一段，他突然停下来转身对后面的高瀚宇说：“别紧张。”

高瀚宇把季肖冰拉到自己的怀里，季肖冰听见那个心跳砰砰砰的直响。“没事儿，有我和小雪呢！”季肖冰狡黠地笑了笑。然后和高雪击了一个掌，又拉着行李继续往前走。电梯里高瀚宇看着两个人，心中突然有些疑惑，但是又不知道哪里不对。

季肖冰打开大门，就看见正在看电视的额季家爸妈。“爸妈，我回来了！”季家妈妈立刻就小跑了过来，到了玄关看见身后的高瀚宇愣住了。高雪从季肖冰的身后钻出来：“漂亮奶奶好！”。。。。

“怎么还不进来啊，是带了多少东西。”季家爸爸也从客厅走过来，“爷爷好！”高雪看见季爸爸立刻展露出超甜的笑容。

“小高啊。”季爸爸也看见季肖冰身后的高瀚宇，他知道这个是儿子的朋友，当然也听自己老婆怀疑过这两孩子的关系，只是他觉得不太可能吧，就是大学校友而已。

“阿姨，叔叔好。”刚刚的紧张是有些习惯性紧张，现在是真的紧张，从小的生活环境导致高瀚宇察言观色特别厉害，他看得出季家爸妈，特别是季妈妈对自己的态度不太明朗，他不敢造次，只能让季肖冰来说。

“小高送我回来的。”季肖冰一边挪着行李箱一边说。“辛苦了。”季妈妈笑着陪道。“不辛苦不辛苦。”开了一天的车怎么能说不辛苦呢，他现在真的很想找个地方好好睡一觉。“小高明天回台州吗？几点的车票啊。”

“他不回去。”


	14. Chapter 14

。。。

季肖冰的一句话掀起了千层浪，季爸爸和季妈妈都愣住了，高瀚宇更是一脸懵逼。高雪倒是很了然地冲到季妈妈的身边，抱着季妈妈的大腿：“漂亮奶奶，开车好辛苦的，能不能让我们休息一下再走！求求你了！”一个还没到他腰的小不点抱着她的大腿，漂亮的大眼睛似乎起了雾。

“开车？”

“恩，武汉封城了嘛，小高怕不安全，我们就开车回来了。开了八个小时啊。”季肖冰归置好行李箱又招呼高瀚宇过来：“把东西放这里，嗯。对。”高瀚宇现在是一个口令一个动作连气儿都不敢喘太大声。“而且年关，火车票不好买啊，徐州去台州还要十个小时呢，过几天再回去吧。”高瀚宇听出来了，他哥哥之前欲拒还迎，然后将计就计，把所有人都套进去了，不，他闺女没有被套，他闺女可能是同谋！

“你是说他们要在这里过年？”季爸爸也听出意思了。“对啊，哎哟，不说了不说了，我都饿死了。家里有什么好吃的。瀚宇过来。”季肖冰拉着高瀚宇到了厨房，季肖冰在冰箱里翻了一下，翻出了一些食材让高瀚宇做。而厨房外两个大人被小姑娘拦住了去路。

“我来这里过年你们不欢迎我吗？！”季爸爸皱着眉头看着这个小不点，被抱着大腿的季妈妈看着这个可爱的小姑娘拒绝的话怎么说得出口。“奶奶没有不欢迎你，但是你不回家过年吗？你妈妈呢？你爷爷奶奶呢？”

“妈妈？！”高雪看了一眼厨房方向，又看了看季妈妈摇着头：“没有妈妈。”没有妈妈？季妈妈看了一眼季爸爸，两个人同时望向厨房，心里不免有些打鼓。高雪终于撒开了手，摆摆手说道：“奶奶不用担心，有太婆婆呢！奶奶和太婆婆一起过年。冰冰和我说，我们只在你家休息一两天，过几天我们就回去了。”小姑娘看着两个大人，眨巴着眼睛。“开车真的好辛苦好辛苦啊。冰冰都在车上睡着了。但是老爸说开车安全！”

三个人还在僵持的时候，季肖冰端着一个小碗就出来了。“雪，快去洗手吃饭了。饿了吧。”

高雪没有动，看着季家爸妈，一脸真诚，他们也读出了孩子脸上的表情：“快去吧。”再怎么也不能饿着孩子。

季爸爸和季妈妈不动声色的回到客厅，季肖冰和高瀚宇带着小雪在餐厅吃饭，就是简单的一碗面，季肖冰和高雪吃的倒是有说有笑，高瀚宇还是没敢说，只是陪着两个人笑着。吃了饭，收拾好了，三个人坐在客厅里听候发落。

“小高晚上就睡客房吧。准备初几走啊。”

“初二。”季肖冰回答。季爸爸看了一眼自己的儿子，这孩子是不是被自己宠坏了，什么都由着性子来。“客房是什么意思？”关于客房这个季肖冰没意见，毕竟是爸妈家，也不好怎么样吧。

“就是那个房间。”季妈妈指着远处的一个房间。

“冰冰的房间吗？”高雪站起来垫着脚看了一眼。“冰冰不住那边。”

“？！”高雪眼泪立刻就掉下来了。“我要和冰冰睡我要和冰冰睡！”

“高雪！听话！”高瀚宇尴尬的抱起高雪。“我不要，我要和冰冰睡！”

“小雪是吧。”季妈妈轻声说：“你怎么可以和冰冰睡呢，你爸没教你不可以和陌生人睡一起吗？”高雪躲在高瀚宇的怀里，奶声奶气地说：“我认床，要冰冰陪我。”

。。。这人精吧！季妈妈已经对着孩子没有办法了，这怎么什么理由都等着呢。

“那也不行，女孩子家家怎么可以和陌生人一起睡。”季爸爸也不同意。

“如果。。”高雪回过身看着两个长辈小声问。

“如果？”

“如果我爸也跟我睡呢？”

。。。。。这下四个大人都懵了。“不行！”四个人异口同声的说。

哇的一声高雪大哭起来，还不停的打高瀚宇，被高雪搞的有点烦的高瀚宇想揍她，又不好在外人面前发作，只能不停的拍着她的背，她就一直哭。

“你们就是不爱我，不爱我！”高雪控诉着。“嫌弃我是小累赘，嫌我事儿多。哇。”。。。。这都什么词儿啊？！高瀚宇看着季肖冰，季肖冰快速地在脑内翻阅着之前的剧本，对着高瀚宇摇摇头，之前剧本没有这一出啊。

“小雪不可以这样。”高瀚宇声音突然凶了起来，一屋子的人都被吓到，高雪直接停止了哭泣，季肖冰揉揉眉心，季爸爸虽然表情严肃，但是不免对面前的高瀚宇有点微词。至于季妈妈，现在全部的心思都飘着那个孩子身上，这么乖的孩子怎么能这么凶！

“她真的认床啊。”季妈妈对着高雪说。季肖冰嗯了一声猛点头。“那就睡你屋吧。她睡中间你们俩睡两边！”

季肖冰冷哼了一声：“我们两个男人能怎么着。”

季妈妈意味深长地笑了一下：“男人才能怎么着呢。”季爸爸一脸疑惑的看着自己的老婆，老婆你在说什么？！

。。。。。

季肖冰房间里

高瀚宇坐在椅子上看着床上的两个人，一个大的一个小的。“你，你，你把衣服给我穿好来。”季肖冰香肩半露的抱着高雪，季肖冰瞥了一眼高瀚宇，没理他。

“你们俩是计划好的是吗？”高瀚宇就觉得这是个套，虽然他成功的住进了季肖冰的房间，但是他总觉的是黎明前的寂静，一定有什么大事儿在等着他。

“没有。”高雪说道。

“没有？！那你今天是干嘛？！拍电视剧吗？”抱大腿？哭闹？他的高雪可不会做这种事情。

“还有你。”季肖冰准备开口，高瀚宇就直接怼着他，“还跟我说不愿意开车来，这等着我呢？！你爸妈到时候怎么想我。你不觉得奇怪吗？”季肖冰看了看天，爸妈的反应却是有点出乎他的意料之外，他当然也担心，但是反正住进来最重要。明天除夕，要过年了，再怎么说也要等年过完吧。

“本来是初五的时候你们来的时候用的，结果你非要送我，那。”季肖冰仰着头傲娇的说：“那就将计就计了。”

“好了，你们俩别吵了，我好困！”高雪推了推季肖冰，季肖冰把高雪抱到床中间给她盖好被子，自己也钻进被窝。“我不要睡这边。”高雪裹着被子往里面滚到一边去。“你不来睡吗？”季肖冰往中间挪了一下，拍拍床。高瀚宇叹了口气，上床把季肖冰揽在怀里闭上了眼睛。“明天好好表现。”“嗯。”

季家爸妈房里

“你怎么就让人留下来了？”季爸爸戴着老花镜看着书。

“那孩子你舍得让她到外面去住啊。”季妈妈那是看在高雪的份上，有的孩子吧就是有人缘见一次就能让别人喜欢。

“睡吧，明天还得去买菜呢。”季爸爸摘了眼镜把书和眼镜都放在床头柜，拉了拉被子准备睡觉。

“你说，他俩啥关系啊？”

“朋友啊。”俩男的能有啥关系，无非就是铁磁好一点罢了。

“那孩子没妈。”季妈妈眯着眼睛，“上次我在小冰的卧室里还见他的衣服了。”

“？！什么？！”季爸爸立刻跳起来，撸起袖子要下床。“你干嘛！”季妈妈拉住季爸爸。“他，他们，。他们俩！”

“你真没看出来啊！”季妈妈对老公这个迟钝直摇头。“他们俩是那种关系？不对啊，你怎么这么淡定啊！”

“我都观察了小半年了，我能不淡定吗？”刚怀疑他俩关系的时候季妈妈有种五雷轰顶的感觉，但是每每视频总看得出自己儿子的变化，没有那么冷漠了，也常见笑模样了。幸不幸福这个只有自己知道，三十多岁还没谈对象没结婚，本来也就不寄啥希望，要是真有个人能跟他作伴，男的也不是不行。

“那你怎么不跟我说啊！”季爸爸这一时半会儿还没反应过来，所以他儿子三十几岁不结婚，现在处个对象还是个男的？！

“那是你笨！还记得上次我们在家请冰冰朋友吃饭吧。”上次除了高瀚宇还有司澄，途中因为要拿个碗，高瀚宇主动站起来到厨房碗柜拿碗，季妈妈当时就觉得有些猫腻，这也太熟门熟路了？再加上发现季肖冰厨子里的一件黑色风衣，这件衣服绝对不是季肖冰的，他那个小身板，这衣服穿起来双臂一张，和飞鼠一样。

衣柜很明显在他们来之前有动过，衣服应该少挂了一半。哪一个妈妈不是福尔摩斯啊，这点小伎俩。那次之后季妈妈拐弯抹角的打听着季肖冰和高瀚宇的事情。

“你是不是多想了，那不是常来常往吗？”

“橙子，橙子跟小冰从小一起长大，他怎么不常来常往啊。”季妈妈是知道司澄的，乖巧听话，也做的一手好菜，不像季肖冰十指不沾阳春水的。但是那天司澄也没动，而且一副外人的样子。

“诶，橙子他对象是不是也男的。”季爸爸突然想起来是司澄也是和一个男孩子结婚，他还去参加了婚礼。“小访的也是，差了十几岁呢，孩子一样。”季妈妈想起这三个从小一起长大的孩子就头疼，怎么一个个都找男的当伴侣。

“元旦的时候我去老高家，小访刚好在家，我问了。”难怪季妈妈对高瀚宇的抵触没那么大，原来是高访已经给季妈妈打过预防针了。“小访怎么说。”

“小访说，有个伴总比一直单着好，他也觉得小冰这半年人不一样了。唉，看看吧。人都上门了，来者是客，把年先过了再说。”季妈妈劝着季爸爸，“关灯睡觉吧。”


	15. Chapter 15

其实季家爸妈早就囤好了年菜，除夕这天不过是去买些新鲜的食材，季肖冰说要和季爸爸一起去，然后给高瀚宇使了个眼色，高瀚宇主动要求说去当劳动力，自己有力气能搬货，季爸爸头也没回的背着手出了门。季肖冰把高雪托付给季妈妈就拉着高瀚宇往外面跑。季肖冰家附近就有个大型商场，走着就能到，三个人一走进去就有点愣住了，人潮涌动，货品跟不要钱一样，高瀚宇眼疾手快拽了一辆购物车，再慢一步，三个人得提着东西在商场里逛。

三个人目的很明确，绿叶菜和生鲜，走过去的时候整个生鲜区补货都快来不及了，拖车拉着新鲜的货还没上货架，这边就已经被顾客拎到过磅区上称了。

“好热闹啊。”季肖冰鲜少在这个时候出现在超市里，这算是第一次陪自己爸爸来逛超市。季爸爸的厨艺不错，家里也是他掌勺，所以需要买什么菜他心里很有数。在生鲜区凭着高瀚宇的身形抢了几个海鲜，就去蔬菜区买菜。正在过磅的时候高瀚宇不时的看着隔着两条柜的米油区似乎有点热闹。季爸爸这边看着称那边瞟着高瀚宇，顺着他的视线看过去，突然想到什么：“你妈说囤点挂面什么的。”

“好勒！”季肖冰拉着高瀚宇要走，又听见爸爸说：“那小姑娘喜欢吃什么给她买点。”

“不，不用。”高瀚宇尴尬的笑了一下。

“不用什么。我爸开口了。走走走。”

季肖冰也是个馋猫的，即便是季爸爸不说，他也得给自己囤点东西，他满打满算着，初二准备和高瀚宇一起回台州，他得准备点啥，一不小心就买了一车，算了，吃不完到时候带在路上吃。

爷仨买了满满三袋的东西回到家中，高雪坐在客厅听见门锁动了的声音立刻跑出来。“爷爷辛苦啦！”季爸爸被这突如其来的问候搞的有点不知所措。老人总是能在尴尬中泰然自若，声音从鼻腔轻轻的飘了出来然后扭头就进了厨房。高瀚宇立刻跟进去打下手。

“吃辣？”季爸爸淡淡的问。“还行。”

“小冰喜欢吃辣。”

“恩，正在学习。”

仅限这样的对话，在忙碌的厨房里除了水流在不锈钢里，菜刀切在砧板上，锅铲划过铁锅的声音，之外也没有多余的声响。

季肖冰和季妈妈在客厅布置着过年的果盘零食盘，还顺带手拆了几包麻花干果和糖给高雪吃。这时家里的电话响了。季肖冰接起电话：“过年好。”

“小冰啊！”

“爷爷！”是季爷爷打来的电话，季爷爷家离季肖冰家也不过一两站的距离，近的很。“小冰啊，跟你爸妈说一声过年好，明天就别来了，都在家里待着吧。你看电视上播的，人家河南多严格。你从外地回来也在家里好好待着。不要给国家添麻烦！”

“？！哦，那您过年咋办啊。”

“我都买好了，你们别来啊！都在家待着！好了，不说了，我去包饺子了。”啪一声，挂了。留下一脸无辜的季肖冰：“爷爷打电话来说让我们明天别去拜年了，都待在家里。”

。。。。。

疫情来势凶猛，季爷爷的判断是对的，这顿年夜饭虽然长辈和晚辈们各怀心事倒是也平安吃完，晚上一家五口坐在客厅嗑瓜子看春晚，相安无事的把年给过了，第二天就接到江苏一级响应的通知，高瀚宇大清早给老王打了个电话拜年，才知道台州那边已经几乎封城了，倒是他家那个区目前还好。

初二回台州的计划可能要泡汤了，都打包好行李准备出门，一开门，季肖冰这栋楼的楼长正好也准备敲门，就交待了一下徐州一级响应的政策，让他们都待在家里别出门。

本来计划着要走，现在可能得在这里困着，先等等吧，也许初七就能好呢。

三个人继续住在季家的前几天一切都没什么事儿，家里囤的东西还算有点多，所以每天在家就是吃了瘫瘫了睡，睡醒了继续吃。季肖冰好久没过过这种咸鱼一般的生活还挺开心的。高雪能和季肖冰待一起她半句话都没有，而且来的时候带了很多绘本，她自己看着也开心。高瀚宇就是勤快的帮着季家爸妈做事情，季家妈妈对他和高雪是两幅面孔的，季家爸爸对他们俩都没有什么表情。

时间就这么一天天流逝，初五到了，沈氏终于有点信儿，在家待着吧。恒远也在同一天发出消息别回来了。假期又给续上了！假期虽然续上了，但是走不出去啊，徐州恰好有几个确诊的，小区门都开始封区了，每户每2天只能出去一个人到外面购买生活必需品。

自然是季爸爸的事情，但是高雪跪在椅子上表示反对：“爷爷不要去，外面有病毒！”

“那种得买点菜吧，家里快吃完了。”季妈妈耐心的和高雪说。高雪摇摇头：“冰冰也不可以去！”

高瀚宇冷哼了一声，果然是亲生的：“那我去。”高雪在大家看着高瀚宇的时候，给高瀚宇竖了一个大拇指，正好被转过头来看她的季肖冰看见，噗嗤一声差点没忍住，高瀚宇直摇头。

为家里采买生活必需品的重担就交给了高瀚宇，高瀚宇每两天就往返一次超市，物质还是很充足的，在季家生活了十天，公司终于下了通知，在家办公吧。两个人就没有那么多时间陪高雪了。高雪只能跟着爷爷奶奶玩。

这天高瀚宇在书房里看完会，出来倒杯水就看见高雪和季爸爸并肩坐在鱼缸的前面。“你们俩在干嘛。”高瀚宇喝了一口水。

“嘘！”高雪拿着小胖手指禁声道。“动了。”季爸爸说了一声，高雪也全神贯注地盯着鱼缸：“噢噢噢噢，爷爷快点快点拉。”高瀚宇看着两个人只动嘴巴也动手，“诶我说。”

“啊啊啊啊！高瀚宇你不要说话！鱼吓跑了！”高瀚宇看着鱼缸里自由自在的鱼和平静的水面再对上自己女儿的眼睛，我闺女是疯了吗？！

“哼！你快去开会，爷爷我们继续！”高雪瞪了一眼高瀚宇，拉了一下季爸爸的衣服，两个人有继续盯着鱼缸看。高瀚宇赶紧跑到书房喊季肖冰：“宝贝来看看，咱闺女是不是疯了？”季肖冰抓了抓头发从电脑里抬起头，拖着拖鞋走到客厅就看见高雪和季爸爸正在“钓鱼”。

“啊啊啊啊啊，爷爷爷爷！啊！钓上来了！”鱼缸里正在游泳的鱼听到声音停了一下，七秒之后又继续游起来。“这俩什么毛病。”

“无实物表演吧。我爸以前搞过小剧场。”季肖冰也倒了一杯水喝。“这也不是无实物啊，这是意念吧。”季肖冰一手拿着水杯，一手抓着高瀚宇的衣领：“那说明我爸和小雪有默契。”高瀚宇被拽进了书房，“那你也会表演了？你不会真的是话剧社的吧！”高瀚宇当时第一眼看见季肖冰就觉得，他可能是话剧社的，当时还在想自己能用什么才能进话剧社，结果没想到是足球队的。

“啊，我是啊！”季肖冰双腿盘起来坐在椅子上继续看文件。

“那怎么没看你去参加活动啊。”高瀚宇回忆了一下，确实没印象他去参加话剧社。季肖冰一把拖过高瀚宇，然后在他脸上亲了一下：“还不是某人说，学长我想和你踢足球。”

高瀚宇笑着把季肖冰压在椅子上狠狠的亲吻着，“我靠！辣眼睛！”房间里出现了第三人的声音，给两个人吓了一跳。“谁？”

“hi，师nian。。。。丈好！”沈浩然在电脑那头给他俩打着招呼。

“高瀚宇！”

“沈浩然！”

“他刚刚说他要出去一会儿。”高瀚宇正在和沈浩然开会，沈浩然不知道有什么事儿说先出去一趟，高瀚宇趁着这个机会出去喝了杯水。

“你们俩就当我不存在你们继续。。”

。。。

“滚！”季肖冰一把推开高瀚宇继续盘腿看文件，烦死了！

初五通知原地待命，疫情并没有减弱的意思，接着一个七天到了元宵节。一家五口吃了天天的元宵，看着窗外的万家灯火，又将迎来新的一个七天。高雪和季爸爸的关系越来越融洽，“爷爷你说小鱼是这样游的吗？”高雪双手并拢学着小鱼在客厅里游来游去，惹得季爸爸季妈妈一阵笑。三个人还拍了不少无实物表演的视频，“这小姑娘真有天分。”

高瀚宇年前的时候计划情人节要给季肖冰一个惊喜，但是很可惜的是，现在他们都困在季家。但是高瀚宇还是想给季肖冰一个惊喜，头一天他怂恿高雪去和季家爸妈睡，给他俩腾了一个二人世界，在家办公说的好听，但是比上班还累，季肖冰压根没兴趣做点别的事情，倒床上就睡，高瀚宇也不闹他，一晚上就两个人安安静静的睡觉。第二天早晨季肖冰睁开眼睛的时候就看见高瀚宇在床边踱步。

“你怎么起的这么早。”迷蒙着眼睛的季肖冰看着高瀚宇，手里似乎拿着什么东西。“啊，你醒了。”高瀚宇赶忙把东西揣口袋，然后让季肖冰坐好。季肖冰还迷迷糊糊的就看见高瀚宇准备蹲下，这时高雪从门外冲了进来，一下冲到高瀚宇身上，高瀚宇重心没稳整个人趴到了床边，抬头就看见季肖冰一脸茫然的看着他。高瀚宇用手肘撑着没让自己的两个膝盖跪下，正努力调整自己的姿势。“老爸你在干嘛！”

“你给我出去，我等会儿找你算账！”美好的一天从高雪捣乱开始。总算是单膝跪下高瀚宇才从口袋里掏出一个盒子，季肖冰一下清醒了。“小冰，我，呃，你。”高瀚宇紧张的说不出话来，他人生的最重要的事情，虽然没有鲜花美酒，但是有他一颗真心，他慎重的考虑过很久，他想给季肖冰一个家，一个只属于他的温柔。

“我愿意。”当高瀚宇还在纠结求婚台词的时候，季肖冰一把夺过戒指戴在了自己的无名指上。男款的戒指，缀着星点的钻石，简洁大方。“尺寸还挺合适的嘛。你什么时候偷偷量的啊！”

高瀚宇开心的扑向季肖冰：“你撒手，我还没刷牙呢！”

被赶出来的高雪闷闷不乐的坐在餐桌旁，甩着两只小腿。“小冰和你爸呢。”

“不知道他们俩在干嘛，我爸把我赶出来了。”

。。。。

“不理他们，我们先吃饭。”

等饭快吃了一半了，两个人才手牵手走出来，季爸爸看了一眼内心还是有些不开心。“舍得起来了啊。”

两个人相视而笑，高瀚宇帮着季肖冰盛好了粥，季肖冰拿起筷子吃饭的时候被季妈妈发现了不得了的东西。

“你手上的那是什么？！”


	16. Chapter 16

“求婚戒指好看吗！”季肖冰举着戒指在两老面前晃了晃。季爸爸一口牛奶喷了出来，季妈妈赶紧拿纸巾擦着桌子。“大清早的！”

“爸，说你呢。”季肖冰把戒指戒指贴着眼睛左看看右看看。“季肖冰你给我过来！”

季肖冰立刻察觉出什么把手藏在怀里：“你们不会这个时候了还不同意吧。”

同意，季爸爸现在恶狠狠的瞪着高瀚宇，胡闹就算了，还给我求婚，高瀚宇看了看季肖冰，再看了看生气的季家爸妈：“叔叔阿姨。我。”

“闭嘴！”

高瀚宇还是想把心里话说出来：“叔叔阿姨，我从第一次见到冰冰我就知道我完了，我这辈子就不可能喜欢他以外的人了。但是我没有勇气，我不敢向冰冰表白。错过了太多的机会。现在我不想在错过冰冰了，我要和他携手共度一生。我希望你们能成全。”说完，高瀚宇站起来，向季家爸妈鞠了个躬，但是并有抬头，似乎在等他们的首肯。许久才听见季家爸爸：“结婚就不必这么着急了。”

“爸？”季肖冰有点听不懂季爸爸的意思。“你们俩谁求得婚啊。”季爸爸看了一眼季肖冰。这不是显而易见的吗，求婚戒指在谁手上，“他。。”季肖冰弱弱的指了指高瀚宇。“没成功。”

。。。。“你就不能矜持点？！”季妈妈戳了一下季肖冰。季肖冰依旧护着手：“大男人要什么矜持，要矜持他就跑了啊。”如果当初他不那么矜持，勇敢一点，他们是不是就不会错过这些年华了。不过一切还不晚，他们还有长长的未来要走，只要是高瀚宇，他都愿意。

“我可以起来了吗？我好累啊！”桌子底下传来高雪的声音，她学着高瀚宇的模样也对着季爸爸季妈妈鞠躬，因为太矮了大家都没看见。季妈妈赶紧抱起高雪：“哦哦，把我们小雪累坏了吧。”

“好了，你起来吧。”季爸爸也松口让高瀚宇起来。“谢谢叔叔，谢谢阿姨！”这算不算成功了一半？高瀚宇看着季肖冰，季肖冰悄悄的把放在桌子底下的手摸了过去，高瀚宇强忍着嘴角的笑意正襟危坐。

疫情在全国人民的努力下终于慢慢归零了，大家也可以开始逐步的到户外去。季肖冰和高瀚宇每天还是在家里开会上班，高雪除了看绘本，奶奶教她认字，最开心的就是和爷爷到户外去玩。在家里已经憋了一个多月的孩子，虽然带着口罩，也要努力呼吸新鲜空气。

“爷爷，那边人好多，爸爸说不能过去！”爸爸，似乎，季爸爸已经把这个词和季肖冰划上了等号。

“恩，我们往河边去。”

“我自己走吧！”高雪怕季爸爸累着，主动要求自己走，真是个贴心的小棉袄。

初春的徐州还透着寒意，冬衣没有换下，阳光正好，走在河边也有一番滋味。走着走着，高雪好像看到什么人停了下来大喊道：“太爷爷！”

季爸爸顺着高雪的方向，看到一个佝偻的老者独自一人坐在河边的休闲长椅上。虽然有些驼背，但是还是坐得很挺。目光坚毅，但似乎没有回应高雪。高雪拉着季爸爸往老者方向走去。

“太爷爷！太爷爷！”老者终于发现了高雪。“是小雪吗？”

“是小雪！太爷爷我好想你啊！”高雪冲到老者的怀里，老者轻轻的拍着小雪。老者抬起头正好和季爸爸对上，老者点了点头。“这位是？”

“他是爸爸的爸爸，爷爷！”小雪赶忙给老者介绍。

“爸。哦。”老者停顿了一点，从遥远的记忆力终于找到了什么。“你好。我是小雪的太爷爷。谢谢你。”

“哦，哦，不客气。”季爸爸也不知道自己为什么要回这句，毕竟人家道谢了。“坐吧。”老者比季爸爸大很多，看过去和自己的父亲差不多年龄，季爸爸也不敢造次，就坐在旁边和老者闲话。“小高这个孩子挺不错的，我挺喜欢的。”

闲聊中季爸爸也没听出什么来，不过大概知道老爷子和自己的父亲似乎住在一个小区，老爷子姓骆。暮冬初春并不适合老人家在外长时间逗留。不多会儿老爷子就起身要走了，季爸爸站起来目送老爷子。今天的事儿，让季爸爸有些奇怪。高瀚宇明明是台州人，哪里来的爷爷在徐州？

爷孙俩刚到家就看见季肖冰从书房出来，季爸爸就把季肖冰拉到一旁问话。“高瀚宇没骗你什么吧？”

“？！骗我？”季肖冰不解的看着父亲。

“他不是台州人吗？”

“他是啊！”

“那他爷爷怎么在徐州，还和你爷爷住的挺近的。”季肖冰被季爸爸这么一说一头雾水，努力回想到底是什么情况。突然他想起来，怕不是那位老爷子吧。“你是说小雪的太爷爷吧。”

“小雪的太爷爷不是高瀚宇的爷爷吗？”

“不是啊，小雪的太爷爷是小雪他亲生父亲的爷爷。”季肖冰见过老爷子几次，不过都是在手机上，高瀚宇疫情期间采买生活用品的时候有遇到过老爷子两三次，高瀚宇拿着手机给老爷子看曾孙女。

“小雪不是代孕来的吗？”季肖冰一拍大腿，哦，“那是。”

“哦，难怪他找你了，他下不了蛋啊！”还没等季肖冰说话，季爸爸就给高瀚宇下了一个让季肖冰爆笑的结论。“爸你说啥？！他是男的他怎么下蛋啊！”

“没听过公鸡中的战斗机吗！”季爸爸现在似乎了解为什么高瀚宇会找个男的了，无精症啊，连代孕都用别人的，太惨了。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”季肖冰忍不住了，真的太好笑了，下不了蛋。看着季肖冰失控的样子，季爸爸也懒得理他，转身就走了。过了一会儿季妈妈火急火燎的过来：“你爸刚刚什么意思？”

“他说高瀚宇下不了蛋，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“不然怎么还用别人的精子呢？”季妈妈突然有点同情高瀚宇。

“不是，高瀚宇下不了蛋？！哈哈哈哈，等我笑完一下，不过妈我也下不了啊，我又不是母鸡。”

“？！你也无精症？！”难怪儿子会找男人了。

“妈！你瞎说啥呢？！等会儿！谁说是用别人的，那本来就是别人的啊！”季肖冰笑归笑他突然发现有件特别重要的事情他还没和家里说。“那孩子不是小宇亲生的。”

“知道了，是代孕的。用的别人的精子和卵子。”

。。。“不是啦，小雪不是小宇亲生的！小雪的亲生爸妈已经不在了。小雪算小宇领养的吧。”

“？！不是说代孕吗？又骗你？！”怎么回事儿！

季肖冰赶紧把来龙去脉和季妈妈说了一遍。高雪的亲生父母是高瀚宇刚入行的贵人，两个人大高瀚宇十几岁，高瀚宇刚入行接的第一个单子就是他们的，这位骆哥看到高瀚宇努力向他们推荐自己的样子想起了刚打拼的自己，决定给高瀚宇一个机会。高瀚宇不负众望打了一个漂亮仗，此后两家公司长期合作，甚至骆哥还在高瀚宇所在的公司投资。

公司后来发展的很好，被沈氏一眼相中，收购了。高瀚宇也因此进入了沈氏高层。

两人事业风生水起，婚姻幸福美满，唯一的遗憾就是结婚十几年一直膝下无子，总算到了中年生了小雪，但亲缘浅薄，在小雪五个月的时候两个人出车祸离开了人世。高瀚宇听到消息立刻去骆府，外面在办着葬礼，却不见亲人。高瀚宇问了好些人总算见到骆哥的亲人，屋子里吵翻了天，两个老者却平静的坐在椅子上，旁边摇篮里还躺着正在熟睡的孩子。

“您好，骆老爷子，我是骆哥的朋友，我这有点骆哥的东西想交给您。”老爷子起身缓慢的向高瀚宇走过来，高瀚宇立刻上前搀扶老爷子。

高瀚宇从随身的公文包里拿出来一本文件和一个信封。“我们公司被收购了，补了一部分股票还有现金，这个是骆哥的。”老爷子颤抖的手接过文件：“高瀚宇？”

“是我！”

“这是你的名字。”老爷子指着文件上的名字。“代持的，骆哥当初投资的时候就用我的名字。”

“好的。”老爷子转了一个身：“扶我过去。”

“好！”高瀚宇扶着老爷子回到位置上。“你们都别吵了！”

“爸，我能带好小雪的，我家的孩子也喜欢她。”

“爸，我家都是儿子，那哥哥疼妹妹可不一样哦。”

高瀚宇听着这家子的话，似乎在抢摇篮里的娃娃，这娃娃可爱，这么吵也能睡得着。

“小高，你多大了。”

“二十五。”

“现在什么职位？”

“企划部副经理。”沈氏的企划部副经理，老爷子点了点头。“有对象吗？”

“嘿嘿，还没有。”怎么滴来个葬礼还给介绍对象？“事业还差点。”

“你把孩子带走吧。她在北京出生，更适应北京的环境的。”老爷子从摇篮里抱起孩子把他塞进高瀚宇的怀里。“还没上户口，我会去办的。她叫骆雪。”

老爷子把孩子和高瀚宇一并赶出了家门，等高瀚宇回过劲儿来，他已经坐在动车上回台州了。“你怎么弄个孩子回来？”

“骆哥的。”老王是知道骆氏夫妇的，也是唏嘘。骆哥十五岁的时候母亲病逝，父亲就疯了，离家出走十几年，前几年有人在河边捞到一具尸体，经过对比正是他失踪的父亲。和妻子白手起家举案齐眉，好不容易盼来了孩子，却没想到。都是苦难的人啊，先养着吧。

骆雪周岁那天，老爷子派人送来了户口，上面赫然写着高雪，还给高瀚宇留了封信，说如若他日他要找对象，不方便再养小雪了，可以把孩子还给骆家。

“是不是心里默默的给他加了一点分？！”季肖冰看着眼眶里闪着泪的季妈妈，小声的说道。“就知道加分！他在我这里负分！”季妈妈的感动都被儿子给搅和了。

“负分扳平也行嘛。”

“那为什么说是代孕的啊。”

“小宇年龄不够，不能领养女儿，莫名其妙带个孩子，就说是代孕的呗。”也是比较方便一点。

“小雪太可怜了。你们以后可不能不要她啊，你们不要她，我要！”季妈妈说完就擦着眼睛离开了。

“我怎么觉得你爸妈最近怪怪的。”准备要离开徐州的高瀚宇总觉得季家爸妈最近行为有点奇怪。“怎么了？”

“对小雪也太好了吧。”

“以前不好吗？”

“不是，比以前更好！”至于怎么个更好高瀚宇说不上来，就有种感觉。比如说要回北京，季爸爸追问了高瀚宇很久，怎么防疫啊，怎么保证季肖冰和小雪的安全啊，隔离期间的饮食啊。高瀚宇其实也懵懵的，被季爸爸这么一问，花了一晚上做了一份回京隔离指南，请季爸爸指正。

“自己写的？”季爸爸翻着几页看了看。

“嘿嘿，小冰帮着改的。你也知道我那个文笔。”高瀚宇虽然是做策展的，让他脑子里有三维图可以，文字表述还差那么一点。疫情期间好几份报告还都是季肖冰帮忙改的。当然季爸爸也帮着改了不少。果然是虎父无犬子啊！

“行吧，随时汇报！”

“遵命！叔叔！”

“以后就跟着小冰叫吧。”

高瀚宇没明白这句话的意思，回去和季肖冰一说，季肖冰笑着整个人扑到在高瀚宇身上：“我爸妈同意了呗。”

“啊！那你也得喊我妈做婆婆吧。”

。。。。高瀚宇！

春暖花开，亲朋相聚，幸福的未来徐徐拉开序幕。


	17. 番外

1、十大歌手晚会现场

季肖冰拿着词卡和同学正在对词，“高瀚宇，你快点。”季肖冰听见这个名字下意识地看了看声音的去处，一个一身白色西装的男生一路小跑过来，黑暗中的一缕白光就这样跑进了他的心，那之后季肖冰的视线似乎多了一个牵挂。十大歌手有初赛、复赛和决赛，季肖冰主持的这场就是决赛。他和同学轮流上台报幕，高瀚宇在台上的时候他恰好在旁边候场。他听见高瀚宇说：“我知道我的唱功在这个舞台上并不怎么样，所以每一次的表演我都拼尽全力。能够让大家看到我的努力，舞台属于我，表演属于你们！”很热血的告白，接下来确实一首慢歌《一首简单的歌》

在初赛、复赛的时候高瀚宇都唱的是动感十足的舞曲快歌。不但展现了他的rap功力，还展现了他惊人的舞技。但是决赛的时候高瀚宇选择了一手慢歌，发言的时候整个声音都在抖的。他也不知道自己在紧张什么，不过就是一次校园歌手大赛，他初来大学被同学怂恿来参加，可能是因为第一次，然后同台的都是师兄师姐，高瀚宇是唯一一个走到决赛的大一新生。他站在台上唱歌的时候，身后巨大的灯光把他的眼前照的迷蒙，他什么都看不见。就连评分都只能用听的，只是他太紧张了，心跳大过报幕。

离开舞台的时候，他看见前面有一个穿着黑色西装的高个学长，但他没有看清对方的脸。“小心。”和学长擦肩而过的时候听见了学长轻轻的安抚。

季肖冰远远的站在台边看着被授予十大歌手奖状的高瀚宇，他默默的记下了这个学弟的样子，一记就是十几年。。。

2、他像极了年轻时候的我们

“小枫怎么这么高兴啊。”骆枫往爷爷杯子里倒满了酒。“最近谈了一笔生意，遇到了一个人，他啊可喜欢那个孩子了。”骆枫的妻子平雅也陪了一杯酒。“他让我想起我们俩创业的时候，我们那个时候背着二十斤的洗发水一家家的敲门，苦啊，但是心里开心啊。”

刚毕业的小情侣，住在出租屋里，背着从新工厂生产的洗发水，挨户询问，现场演示，现场解说。用最笨的方法直接面向客户推销产品。有一瓶没有卖出去过的经验，有蹲在路边吃馒头配矿泉水的故事，天道酬勤，就像那个孩子，每天抱着企划书，甚至干脆每天抱着一个模型现场演示，现场调整。

“你不知道他的那个模型做的可漂亮了。第一次看到一个做策展的这么直接的演示。”

“那个不是可以用电脑做吗？”爷爷大体知道现在电脑是多么厉害。

“我觉得他做的模型比电脑做的好看。更能身临其境。”平雅说道。

“你们俩都满意就好。这孩子叫什么名字啊。”

“高瀚宇。”

3、你喜欢男人？

“瀚宇呢？”骆枫刚进来就没看见平时在现场忙得飞起的高瀚宇。

小员工没说话，只是指了指高瀚宇的办公室，“在发脾气呢。”

“你们又做错了什么事儿？”骆枫被小员工的表情搞的有些奇怪，高瀚宇的脾气向来很好，如果不是天大的事情，他一般都不太发脾气。上一次见到他发脾气还是在展会现场工人不按规范操作差点砸到人。最近也没听说过什么大事儿啊。

“没啊，就，刚刚。小张一激动把水杯打翻了，高哥就突然大吼把所有人都赶出来了。”小员工想起刚才高瀚宇的样子，他浑身又抖了起来，第一次看见高瀚宇发脾气，好像要打人。难怪有人在背后说他家暴脸。

众人都给骆枫投来求救的目光，骆枫拎了拎公文包，给大家比了一个嘘，然后往高瀚宇的办公室走去。高瀚宇的办公室其实很小，除了一个办公桌和资料柜，连个招待客人的地方都没有，能坐的就是办公桌前的那个椅子。骆枫走进来的时候看见高瀚宇整个人都出神了，手里像是攥着什么似的。

高瀚宇像是听见什么似的，下意识的说了一句：“出去。”

“小宇。”骆枫喊了一声，高瀚宇听见声音才反应过来：“啊，骆哥。你坐。”

“怎么了？”骆枫从认识高瀚宇开始就没见过他这个样子，即便当初被他公司拒绝，即便遇过太多挫折，甚至已经做好的东西一夜之间被要求离场，他都没有失落过，难过过，有的只是给同事给下属的鼓励。像一个小太阳一样永远照耀着所有人。这一次，骆枫看到了不一样的高瀚宇。

“没没什么。”高瀚宇没有流泪，但是那个表情就像哭过千遍一样，眼睛红的狰狞，一切都不急他心来得痛。骆枫坐在高瀚宇面前，伸手拿过高瀚宇放在桌子上的东西，是一张照片，因为被水湮过粘连了纸，来不及抢救被磨去半边的照片。从仅剩下的图案可以看出来，是两个穿着红色球服的男孩子。

“同学？”

“学长。”

“没关系，胶卷呢，哥给你找一个地方洗。”现在是数字时代，胶卷已经很少人用了。洗胶卷都需要人脉来找。

“没有胶卷，只有这一张。”高瀚宇桌上，身体在缓缓的抖动。

“这上面是谁啊。他有吗？”

高瀚宇没有说话，回应骆枫的竟然是呜呜的哭声，骆枫赶紧走到门口把门关上。然后又回到座位上，就这么守着高瀚宇哭了十几分钟。“他比我大两届，他毕业之后，我就找不到他了。那个时候我们都没有手机，只有QQ。他的QQ好久都没有上线了。”

“找找同学啊。其他同学呢？”

高瀚宇摇摇头，他不知道该找谁，他谁都不认识，唯一认识的黎队也没有联系方式。只有一个固定电话的号码，两三年前想打过去拜个年问个好，竟然已经易主了。

“他很好看，笑起来特别温暖，我那个时候小啥都不懂，遇到困难他都会鼓励我，他无所不能的样子，和他在一起就像春风拂面，特别舒服。可是我把他丢了。”高瀚宇越想越难过，骆枫也不知道该怎么劝，但是他突然觉得有些不对劲。这台词怎么那么像平雅每天看的电视剧里的台词。“呃，我冒昧地问一下，你是喜欢他的吗？”

“啊，喜欢啊！”谁不喜欢他，长得好看，技术也好，人更好。

“我是说那种喜欢，就是，就是，我和小雅的那种。”

高瀚宇抬起头来愣住了，骆哥和小雅姐那是爱情啊，他对他，那是。呃？！

“哥，他是男的！”

“嗯。你喜欢男人？！”

4、冬天生的叫小雪？

“皱巴巴的，像个小猴子！”骆枫拍了自己女儿的照片发给高瀚宇，高瀚宇被留言给笑到肚子疼。“哪有亲爹这么说自己女儿的。”

“没有她妈好看。唉。”

“胡说什么！哎哟。”平雅躺在床上听见骆枫挤兑自己姑娘给气笑了。两个人从校服到婚纱，一路走来十几年，之前因为工作两个人被动丁克，家里也没有长辈催促。大伯家虽然已经有了孙子孙女却都在国外，留在中国的只有他，看着年迈的爷爷，眼馋别人家孙辈的时候，多少还是有些于心不忍。

倒是老爷子宽慰他们，不急不急，我已经四世同堂了，你们如果想过自己的生活，就过吧。高瀚宇吐槽爸妈是真爱，孩子是意外的时候，骆枫倒是大大方方承认了，可不就是个意外。

两个人虽然没有避孕，但是当平雅知道自己怀孕的时候还是吓了一跳。看着医院的孕检报告她愣了很久才从椅子上站起来，颤颤巍巍地给骆枫打了个电话：“我好像怀孕了。”

平雅也算是半高龄产妇，全家直接进入战时状态，每天都小心翼翼如履薄冰。最后被平雅直接赶了出去，她要一个人静静！太烦人了。总算平安度过孕期，盼着预产期到来的他们眼睁睁的看着预产期就在自己眼前溜走了，小娃儿还在妈妈肚子里一点动静都没有。

“是这样的吗？”骆枫盯着平雅的肚子，“你准备什么时候出来你说。”身为一个爹，从娘胎里就得给她立规矩！

“这哪是她能做主的。”平雅摸摸平静的肚子，小家伙在肚子里似乎过得不错，也不着急出来。记得预产期前一天，平雅突然肚子疼，然后依照作战规划出发医院，在医院待了一天，医生说，你俩回家吧，娃还没准备好。

。。。

“别不是重阳节出来吧，到时候就叫骆重阳好了！”高瀚宇得亏是在手机那一头，不然平雅能拿枕头砸死他，“一个女孩子叫重阳好吗？！”虽然并不知道孩子的性别，但是平雅总觉得这个是个女孩子，买宝宝衣服的时候，看了好多小裙子，骆枫还笑她，还早着呢，至少得穿一年的和尚服。

平雅眯着眼睛直接给了骆枫一脚，两兄弟一个重阳一个和尚，想干嘛！

高瀚宇这嘴啊，是不是开过光不知道，反正重阳节那天，平雅的肚子就有点不舒服了，她被痛醒，疼痛过去了她又睡过去，又过了一会儿又痛醒了，如此三四次，平雅突然清醒了，她摸了摸枕边的手表，然后认真的对着时间：“规律的疼痛一般就是产前阵痛。”平雅想起孕期课程里老师说的，她用力推了一下还在熟睡的骆枫。“枫哥，我可能要生了。”

啊！骆枫迅速从床上起来，脸也来不及洗，换了衣服，就扶着平雅出了门，在玄关的橱子里有提前预备好的待产包，拎了就走。

“你忍着点，我很快就到了。”骆枫小心谨慎又大胆的踩着油门，不多会儿就到了医院。办了入住手续，医生观察之后也没说啥，就让平雅先在病房里躺着。平雅一开始还无法适应阵痛，等她抓到规律之后，也慢慢能适应了，倒是开始吃点东西补充体力。

阵痛时间越来越短，原以为至少到下午就能把孩子生下来，结果到了夜色快上的时候小家伙好像突然睡着了一样，又没动静了。新手爸妈无语地看着肚子里的孩子。什么情况？！想观察吧，要是不痛了你们可以回家了。医生见怪不怪了。

骆枫只得陪着平雅在医院里将就一晚上。凌晨，阵痛再一次疼起，不但如此，平雅感觉到下身一凉，羊水破了。“枫哥枫哥。”

“怎么了怎么了。”

“羊水，快喊医生。”

“差一点就骆重阳了！”平雅愤愤地对着电话那头的高瀚宇说。

“哈哈哈，叫什么名字啊。”高瀚宇大笑着问道。

“还没想好呢，冬天生的，怎么也得是什么冰啊雪啊。到时候问问老爷子。”虽然这些字有点俗套，但是骆枫倒是觉得挺有意义的。

高瀚宇在那一头，挂了电话之后，看到锁屏上的时间，突然怔了一下。

11月2日，冬天，冰。

5、孩子给他我放心。

“您怎么让他把孩子带走了啊？！”周岩刚还在把骆家的那群亲戚一个个都赶走，转头老爷子就把孩子交给了一个不曾相识的人，还是个二十五六岁的单身小伙子。

“那给你们？”老头抬了一眼撇了一下周岩，又回头看着自己的太太。最疼爱的孙子和孙媳就这样离开了自己，老太太顶着巨大的悲痛安排完两个孩子的后事已经无力在面对家里的纷争了。她闭着眼睛躺在靠椅上。

“也行啊。”

“可拉倒吧。就你俩这靠不住的，我才不会把孩子给你们呢。”

“。。。师父不至于啊！”吕文胜摸摸鼻子。虽然两个人也是快到做爷爷奶奶的年龄了，但是依旧在商场上奋斗。至于孩子，也是一失足成千古恨，当年刚开放两个人都想拼一下，就把孩子丢给骆老爷子，南下淘金去了。骆老爷子抱着孩子恶狠狠地落下话，以后别来求我。骆枫的爸爸站在老爷子身后看着自己师弟犯怂的样子笑到肚子疼。不过老爷子教的好，虽然没怎么带的孩子，倒是对他们很孝顺，有时候还让他们俩有些愧疚。

“他们认得你们，回头能找到。那孩子，没人认识。”骆老爷子心里也是有些盘算的，这些亲戚，不过是自己兄弟家的孩子，就现在这个社会，都是八竿子打不着见不了面的。

“哦。这个你去处理一下。”骆老爷子把刚刚拿到的文件袋给吕文胜。吕文胜打开一看，竟然是自己公司的文件。“哦，是这个孩子啊。”卢文奇作为沈氏的股东之一，自然也参与了并购案，对高瀚宇也了解不少。“做事情踏实肯干，也聪明。”

“小枫老说他呢，说像他年轻的时候。我们小枫看人不会错。孩子交给他，我放心。”

6、哦小雪为什么姓高？

“臭小子，你多大啊，就弄个孩子回来。”老王拧着高瀚宇的耳朵，“诶诶，疼！妈妈妈，别掐。”高瀚宇自己都是懵的，老爷子把孩子塞进他怀里，就让两个人把他架上车，“回北京吗？”其中一个人问到。“？！北京？！开什么玩笑。去台州！”

“这不是我的啊。这是枫哥的！”高瀚宇无奈地说。“骆枫啊。真是可怜，打小没了爸妈，自己也早走。”老王是知道骆枫的。

“所以啊，妈。”

“他家其他人呢？”老王哭归哭，但是理智的弦还在，这怎么就莫名其妙的把孩子丢给高瀚宇了？

“骆枫他大伯在国外呢，平雅姐就一个妈妈，知道平雅姐出事儿，都昏死过去好几回了。老爷子都八十多了，谁带啊。”高瀚宇在路上悄摸打听了一下骆家的事儿。送他回来的两个人是骆老爷子的徒孙。骆老爷子以前是国营厂的老厂长，手里带着一堆的徒弟，当年苦的时候，老爷子把这些孩子当自己的孩子养，有他一口就给他们一口，不但给他们吃，还教他们技术。如今也算是桃李满天下。

“那你呢，你又是什么人啊！”老王看了一眼高瀚宇怀里的孩子，诶，睡得还挺香。“老爷子没说其他的？你这以后要谈对象怎么办啊。二十几岁的小伙子带个孩子。”老王觉得有些愁。

“说就让我好好养着，钱不会少我的，然后说如果我以后对象不喜欢孩子就让我还回去。”

。。。。这老爷子的算盘打得挺好啊。

孩子在高家糊里糊涂的就安顿下来了，高瀚宇完全不懂的带孩子，老王早忘了怎么带孩子了。只得请外婆出马，养了个把月，骆家派人送来了户口，打开一看起好了名字，叫高雪。

“？！”

“平雅姐姓高。。”

7、高雪不是拖油瓶。

高雪越来越大，老王觉得高瀚宇不太方便照顾高雪了，就张罗着给高瀚宇相亲，介绍人一看高瀚宇的条件，自然都踏破了门槛。老王也因为自己的儿子特别骄傲。

但高瀚宇兴致缺缺，他又不忍心破坏老王的兴致。就让她张罗着，想着过段时间她就能消停点。每次见相亲对象高瀚宇都直接表明自己的状况，虽然单身但是代孕了一个女儿，所以如果想继续请务必接受我女儿。

老王听到都快把高瀚宇打出家门了。这也太直接了啊。高瀚宇不置可否，不和别人说清楚，难道要放了感情再来说吗？这不是欺骗吗？

老王虽然知道这个理儿，但她就是知道高雪会是一道坎。

“老王啊，你那个儿子也真是。一上来就说孩子，人家一个小姑娘，恋爱都没谈几次。”媒人觉得高瀚宇这么直接不好。

“那，那我们瀚宇也不想骗人家嘛。家里是有个孩子啊。”高雪绕着老王跑着，“慢点，别摔着。”小雪是一个活泼的小姑娘，跑了一阵子回到奶奶身边，一摸一脖子汗。

“不是我说，这小累赘拖油瓶，换个。。”

“你说什么？”老王突然站起来，“我家小雪是我家大小姐，那是我家的小祖宗，可不是什么小累赘拖油瓶！”说完，老王抱起高雪头也不回的离开了现场。

8、你心里是不是有个人。

司澄塞了一瓣橘子进嘴，吃着吃着，突然想到什么：“小冰，你。”

“我怎么了？”哇，这橘子真酸。季肖冰也塞了一瓣橘子。

“你初恋呢？不要了啊？”

“？！我初恋？！”

“访哥不是说你心里有个人？”

咳咳咳。

“靠！季肖冰！那个人是高瀚宇啊？！”高访果然是老狐狸，季肖冰只是微微表情一变，他便看出端倪。

“噗。”司澄也吓一跳。

“他就这样耽误了你十几年啊。”高访知道季肖冰心里有个人，但是季肖冰不肯明说，高访也就没有细究下去。只是心里给这个人狠狠的扣了一个分，不论男女，让他等了这么多年，孑然一身也没有个照应，这么多年那么多事儿一个人扛下来，虽然有他们，但是他总觉得这个人比他们更近。所以高访就更记仇了，明明他和季肖冰是从小一起长大的朋友。

“不是啊。”季肖冰摸了摸高访。

“我去实习前，就办了一个退队聚餐。就是借着引子吃一顿。念书的时候能都这样。”

\-------------------------------------  
聚餐上，高瀚宇就喝多了。他那个小酒量就是唬人的，在一群哥哥面前根本不够用。三两下就给灌醉了。高瀚宇喝醉了就扒着季肖冰不放，“哥你别走啊，你走了谁和我踢球啊。”一群人摇摇头，我们就不是人吗。作势就要继续灌他，被季肖冰拦下。

聚会结束，高瀚宇稍微能走了，就靠着季肖冰一块走。一群人还在路上唱着歌，回忆一下四年的大学生涯，刚来的时候对未来很迷茫，怎么一眨眼就毕业了，怎么一眨眼什么都不一样了。焦头烂额的找工作，埋头苦干的考研公考，似乎和小时候的想法又不一样了。高瀚宇在季肖冰的耳边小小声的和着音，季肖冰是不是看看靠在他身上的小学弟。两年了。他们俩认识也有两年了，突然就要分开，季肖冰也有点舍不得。

高瀚宇太沉了，他半梦半醒之间大概是回不去自己的宿舍了。季肖冰把他架到自己的宿舍，让他坐在下铺。宿舍的人其实都走了，今天晚上就剩下他一个人，明天他也要离开了。十六年的学生生涯终于在今天要结束了，站在人生的十字路口，季肖冰手里的骰子已经开始轮转着。

季肖冰准备起身去倒杯水，却被高瀚宇拉住：“哥，你别走好吗。你走了我怎么办。”呜呜呜呜，季肖冰摸了摸高瀚宇，两个人就这么挨着等高瀚宇哭完了。终于孩子哭累了，倒在了床上。季肖冰把他脚一抬，给扔进了床上。

他去洗漱了一下，回来看了一眼高瀚宇，给他盖了一床被子。突然被高瀚宇一把拽进怀里：“哥，我喜欢你啊。”？！季肖冰本来还想挣扎着起来，听到这话愣住了，喜欢是什么意思。若以前他也会回应，我也喜欢你啊，但是那是学长对学弟的爱，那是兄弟情。现在，他趴在高瀚宇的身上，耳边是高瀚宇强有力的心跳，每一下都敲击着他的内心，突然的，喜欢变质了。

“我想一辈子和你踢球。一辈子和你在。。。。”高瀚宇话没说完又睡过去了。季肖冰在他冷静了之后才缓缓的爬起来。他说的只是踢球吧，季肖冰这么想着。  
\-------------------------------------

“然后你就跑了？”高访当然知道季肖冰的性格。

“不然呢，没确定说什么，回头人家觉得我是变态呢。”在那个时候，男男之间还是有些禁忌的。

“你现在就不是了吗？”高访质问道！“再遇到，突然觉得是那种意义上的喜欢吧。”司澄笑着说。季肖冰点点头。“访哥你看他脸红的。哈哈。”

“不过，你以后要当后爹啊，行不行啊。”看得出高雪很喜欢季肖冰，“孩子他妈那边？”

“啊，那孩子不是高瀚宇亲生的。”

？！“哦，不孕不育啊，难怪找男人了。”

季肖冰被高访气笑了，嘴毒不过他，行吧，就这样吧。反正他俩现在能在一起了。   
\-------------------------------------

在深蓝的海底，广场上的人们载歌载舞，水波从他们的身边划过，似乎没有什么影响。他站在高高的楼上往上看，那时有时无的光亮，触摸不到。他喜欢站在高处往更高处望去，但是他始终无法离开地面。每日每夜，他都向往着外面的世界。直到有一天，光亮突然扩大，一声巨响，所有的人都飞了起来。这时他突然感受到一阵窒息的感觉，水，是水，他生活的海底，是有水的，而之前他们不知道，现在水呛进了肺里，引得他猛咳，更多的水涌进来，那是一种灭顶的绝望。但是似乎光亮就在眼前，他开始奋力的游，奋力的向上。即便是尽头，他也要努力冲上前。这窒息感让他恐惧，也让他释然。突然他被拽了一下，他感受到了一只手的温度和力度。还有一副躯体的火热，他慢慢靠近他，直到双唇相叠，他们的身体紧紧的贴着，在濒临死亡瞬间浮出了水面！

“啊！”阳光洒落下来，波光粼粼，一路伸向远方，面前的他，一点点揭开真面目。“是你！”

这是季肖冰无数次梦里的场景，直到此刻，他才看清把他从海底拯救出来的人是高瀚宇。

9、缘妙不可言

求婚成功后，高瀚宇开始准备婚礼，果然是策展的专业人才，婚礼这种事情自然是他亲自操刀。沈总偶然看到他的婚礼企划，还吐槽，呵，比给公司做的还上心。

婚礼前，高瀚宇带着季肖冰和高雪去了一个很安静的地方。骆枫和平雅的归处。

“枫哥，小雅姐。我要结婚了。那个人，我找。不，是小雪帮我找到了！他叫季肖冰，我们会一起好好照顾小雪的，你们放心。小雪很喜欢他。我更爱他。”高雪看着照片上的两个人：“爸爸妈妈，我要有新爸爸啦，可漂亮可漂亮了他人可好了。”

“呵，颜控救不了了。”高瀚宇吐槽道。季肖冰看着这两个人，突然觉得有点眼熟。“他们就是枫哥和小雅姐吗？”

“怎么你认识？”

大约是四五年前。

“嫂子你怎么来了！你刚出月子。”刚刚做完手术的小男孩看见一男一女抱着孩子走进来。“来看看你啊。做这么大的手术。”

“我师哥来就行了。你就不用来了啊。”

“来给宝宝打预防针，顺便来看看你！”女人笑着说。小男孩从床上爬起来伸头看着女人怀里的孩子：“哈哈，哭惨了吧。”哪个孩子不怕打针啊，小姑娘眼里还含着泪。

“哄了半天才刚来病房区，怕吵着人。”

“来喊一个师叔。”小男孩逗着小姑娘，小姑娘依旧撇着嘴委屈的不行。

“才两个月，哪会说话啊。”男人笑着说。

季肖冰从外面走进来，就看见这一家四口坐着聊天。女人看了一眼季肖冰，立刻被他的脸惊艳到了。“哇，好帅啊！”

“是吧，我小冰哥很帅吧！”

“诶，”男人对着季肖冰说：“对不起，失礼了。”

“没事儿。”季肖冰笑了笑。

“对不起。”女人也觉得自己太直接了，但是还是小声嘟喃着“美好的人就是应该让人夸奖嘛！”

“我要出院了，你好好休养啊！”季肖冰和小男孩说。他因为胃炎住了两天院，今天可以出院了。虽然是两天，但是也算是同屋情谊。季肖冰心里不免还是会记挂着这个小病友。

“会的，冰哥，你以后也要好好吃饭啊。”生病的孩子似乎都比较早熟，像个小大人似的。

“知道啦。”季肖冰拎着包，准备离开的时候，看了一眼襁褓中的孩子，小姑娘看了看季肖冰，突然就笑了。

“哈哈。你看吧，好看的人就是特别治愈！”女人笑着说。   
\-------------------------------------

“原来你早就见过他们了啊？”

“嗯。缘妙不可言啊！”


End file.
